Ask the Warriors
by FreeEcho
Summary: Come and ask or dare the warrior cats! More info and the rules inside! Rated T because you never know what's going to happen! FreeEcho
1. Chapter 1

**Hello Everybody!**

**I'm FreeEcho but you all can call me Spiritfeather or Spirit**

**Some of you many know me from my story **_What if Leafpool Joined Windclan!_

**So here are the rules:**

**1\. Please try to keep it K-T rated. I will not be doing anything rated M**

**2\. Please do not ask your question more than once. I will get to it but it might just take some time!**

**3\. Do not ask the same question that I have already answered because I will not keep re-answering questions**

**4\. And my BIGGEST rule: NO GAY SHIPPINGS! PLEASE! I don't believe in it, and I just don't feel comfortable writing about it.**

**And that is all the rules!**

** I am not including Skyclan because I don't like them**

**They are my least favorite clan.**

**The cats from Thunderclan are:**

Firestar

Sandstorm

Leafpool

Squirrelflight

Jayfeather

Lionblaze

Hollyleaf

Ivypool

Cinderpelt

Briarlight

Bumblestripe

Blossomfall

Bramblestar

**Shadowclan**

Tigerstar

Tigerstar (AVoS)

Dovewing

Tawnypelt

Flametail

Blackstar

Raggedstar

Brokenstar

Boulder

Russetfur

**Windclan**

Tallstar

Crowfeather

Onestar

Nightcloud

Breezepelt

Heathertail

Deadfoot

Ashfoot

Barkface

Kesterflight

**Riverclan**

Crookedstar

Willowbreeze

Silverstream

Mistystar

Feathertail

Hawkfrost

Leopardstar

Mothwing

Willowshine

Rainflower

So please go ahead and questions and dares!

* * *

I padded to the island, the moonlight shining on my jet black pelt, making my silver markings glow. I walked into the clearing, my mouth open drawing in the scents around me.

_They're here_

I walked in between two bushes and into the clearing. Nobody knew that I was here, my pelt blending into the shadows perfectly.

Firestar was talking to Tallstar. Sandstorm was sharpening her claws on a large rock while Squirrelfight was in a deep conversation with Bramblestar and Tawnypelt. Lionblaze and Breezepelt were having a mock battle with Heathertail watching with amusement. Crookedstar and Willowbreeze were laying beside their daughter Silverstream. Leopardstar was talking to Hawkfrost, her tail swishing back and forth. Bumblestripe and Blossomfall were racing with Briarlight watching with interest. Brokenstar was on the leader's tree watching the clan cats through narrowed eyes. Cinderpelt was talking to the other medicine cats, Barkface, Kesterflight, Mothwing, Willowshine, and Flametail. Leafpool was talking to Feathertail, Crowfeather quietly talking with Ashfoot and Deadfoot. All the other clan cats were either sleeping or pacing.

Suddenly Hollyleaf stalked up to where I was, "Why are you hiding?"

" I was not hiding! " I meowed loudly.

Every cat snapped their heads towards me. I padded out from the shadows.

"Spiritfeather! What are we all doing here?" Jayfeather snapped, glancing around with his blind blue eyes.

"We are here because some cats want to ask you questions and dare you," I answered slyly.

"Is that against the Warrior code? " Hollyleaf asked me, tilting her head.

"I don't know, but we should be fine."

"If you say so."

"Are we allowed to sit and share tongues with other cats?" Nightcloud asked me, eyeing Crowfeather as he laid down with Feathertail on one side and Leafpool on the other.

"It's fine Nightcloud," I sighed.

" if you say so... " she muttered.

Nightcloud went and settled beside Breezepelt and Heathertail. I settled beside Tigerstar, while Brokenstar jumped down from his spot in the tree and sat a little ways from the group.

"Well it sounds like fun. after all its just some questions and some little harmless dares! heh heh... right?" Barkface looked worried.

I secretly smiled, they had no idea what was going to happen. This was going to be fun.

* * *

"I can't do that!" Sandstorm snapped at me.

"You have to! It's the rules!" I whispered back.

She shook her head.

"Firestar isn't here!"

We were onto the first dare, everyone knew what the dare was, except Firestar. The flame colored tom had disappeared so I started with a dare from **Muziccat91.**

"Fine!" Sandstorm grumbled.

Sandstorm got up from her spot beside Squirrelflight and padded up to Graystripe.

Just then Firestar appeared from behind a bush, " sorry I had to go make d... "

His voice trailed off as he watched Sandstorm weave her body around Graystripe with her eyes closed, purring. Then she stood on her tip-toes and circled him. After doing that a couple times, Firestar's mate stopped by Graystipe's face and nuzzled his cheek. Last she leaned forward and licked his nose. Sandstorm's eyes shot opened and she stared at her mate in horror.

"F...Firestar! It's not what it looks like!" She chocked.

" S...Sandstorm? What is going on? "

"It was a d..." I shot Sandstorm a look and shook my head. Firestar wasn't allowed to know that it was a dare.

" Graystripe told me he smelled good so I tried to run the scent onto me, so I would smell good! " Sandstorm lied.

Tigerstar was next to me, rolling on the ground with laughter. Hawkfrost was also laughing.

"Yeah he smelled _good_!" The ice blue eyed tom cracked up.

"Shut-Up Hawkfrost!" Squirrelflight snapped.

Firestar ignored the two toms, " then why did you nuzzle Graystripe? " Firestar challenged.

"B...Because he told me h...he smelled t...the best on his cheek?" Sandstorm stuttered.

"And why did you lick his nose?"

"He had a piece of mouse on his nose so I was just being nice and getting it off for him..."

"Yeah...he had a piece of _mouse on his nose_..." Lionblaze shared a look with Breezepelt.

The two brothers started laughing. An uncommon moment between them.

I shook my head, Sandstorm was an awful liar, and Firestar wasn't buying it.

The fiery tom turned to Graystripe, " is it true? "

" Uh...Yep!" The gray tom nodded.

" if you say so... "

Sandstorm went back to her spot beside Squirrelflight, Firestar followed and Graystripe went and sat next to Bumblestripe.

"Alright!" I got up from my spot beside Tigerstar.

"Cinderpelt! Briarlight! You have been dared by **Muziccat91** to race!"

Cinderpelt and Briarlight shared a confused look.

"To where?" Briarlight asked.

" From the leader's tree to fallen tree! " I decided.

"Okay..." Cinderpelt looked determined, but worried at the same time.

The two she-cats lined up.

"On your mark, Get Set, ... GO!"

The two cats started forward.

Cinderpelt was in the lead, but Briarlight wasn't too far behind. Briarlight was pushing herself, but her broken legs were slowing her down.

"Go Briarlight! You can do it!" Graystripe cheered for his daughter.

"Almost there Cinderpelt!" Leafpool called to her mentor.

Then Cinderpelt shot forward and reached the fallen tree, a couple tail-lengths in front of Briarlight.

Briarlight soon reached the tree and collapsed. Jayfeather hurried from his spot to check her chest.

Cinderpelt panted, " I haven't run like that since Cloudtail was a kit and decided to eat deathberries! "

Firestar purred, " I remember that since like it was yesterday. "

"_Great!_ Two disabled cats had a race and Firestar's apprentice won," Tigerstar sneered. "What's next Spirit? "

"Okay next is some questions," I answered.

* * *

The cats were all back to their spots waiting for me.

"Okay This question is for Dovewing from **LilyTheAuthor**." I meowed .

All the cats turned to Dovewing, who was sitting next to Tigerstar(AVoS). The gray she-cat lowered her head and nervously glanced at me, "What?"

"Do you ever regret leaving Thunderclan?" I asked.

" Oh, I ask myself that question a lot. I do regret it. I miss Ivypool and my other clanmates. I know that one day I will have to fight them in battle, but I couldn't keep sneaking off from my birth clan to meet Tigerstar(AVoS), so I made my choice. But I will always wish that there was a simpler way, " she answered.

Crowfeather was nodding, along with Silverstream and Graystripe.

"Nice answer," I said.

I turned away from her, "Next question is to Crookedstar and Breezepelt from **Spongekit36**. **Spongekit36** wants to know who was the better mother? Rainflower or Nightcloud."

" Nightcloud! " Both toms answered immediately.

"Why?" I tilted my head.

"Because, Nightcloud actually cares for Breezepelt. I bet if he broke his jaw then Nightcloud would care and love him more, not less!" Crookedstar glared at Rainflower.

" Yeah! When I was sick or injured Nightcloud was always by my side! She never left! Nightcloud risked her life to save me from the stoats, " Breezepelt answered.

_"Wow! You were a fantastic mother Rainflower!_" Ashfoot growled.

_"Yeah! I wish I could be as good as you!_" Tawnypelt meowed sarcastically.

Rainflower bared her teeth, "it wasn't my fault! "

"Alright! Alright! Enough!" I yelled.

Ashfoot and Tawnypelt lowered their heads, Rainflower acted like she didn't do anything wrong.

"Now we have a dare from **Spongekit36**. Ivypool you are to slap Hollyleaf and nuzzle Breezepelt," I told her.

"The first one I can do, the second one... NO WAY!" Ivypool growled.

"Well do something!" Brokenstar yowled, he was bored.

Ivypool padded up to Hollyleaf and raised a sheath paw. Then she slapped Hollyleaf on her head.

"That's all? I trained you better than that Ivypool!" Hawkfrost called.

" Yeah, destroy the code! _What a lesson_! " Jayfeather rolled his eyes.

"Now nuzzle Breezepelt!" Blackstar was begging for action.

"No way! Not happening!"

" You have to! " Sandstorm called out, not wanting to be the only one who had to nuzzle a cat.

"Fine!" Ivypool growled.

Ivypool padded up to a growling Breezepelt and quickly nuzzled Breezepelt's cheek, then backed away.

"Does that count? It was so short!" Leopardstar complained.

"Technically it does." I answered.

"Next is a question from **Wolfik128** to Onestar!"

Onestar pricked his ears, "What is it?"

" Why did you become such a terrible leader? "

Firestar tried to contain a laugh, "I was wondering that too!"

Bramblestar nodded, "Same!"

Onestar looked uncomfortable, " I wasn't a terrible leader... "

"Yes you were!" Crowfeather called out, " You banished me because I told you that your plan with the stoats was never going to work and that we needed Thunderclan's help! "

"Well I let you back into the clan after you abandoned your clan to be with Firestar's daughter!" Onestar growled.

Leafpool lowered her head as the clans turned their heads to her, where she was still sitting by Crowfeather.

" Leave my sister out of this! " Squirrelflight growled.

"Well it's not like your any better Squiirelflight!" Tigerstar sneered. " You lied to your mate and raised half-clan kits! "

I cuffed Tigerstar hard on the head with a sheathed paw, "You stay out their business!"

" Ooo! Your dealing with a feisty one Tigerstar! " Brokenstar huffed.

Tigerstar unsheathed his claws and prepared to pounce, "You Shut-Up!"

" Both of you! Sit down! " I growled.

Tigerstar flopped back down on the grass beside me and Brokenstar resumed his place beside Russetfur and Boulder.

I turned back to Onestar, "Onestar, answer the question!"

" Well I guess I was considered a terrible leader because I pushed Firestar away. Firestar was my best friend back in the forest, but when Tallstar gave me leadership, I wanted to show all the clans that I could do things on my own. That Windclan was just as strong as the other clans, " Onestar shuffled his paws.

Bramblestar looked like he wanted to object, but a glare from Tallstar shut him up.

"He answered! So what's next?" Flametail asked.

"Next is a dare for Hollyleaf from **Wolfik128**! Hollyleaf! You are to break any rule from the Warrior code!"

Hollyleaf swallowed, "You see, um... I already broke the warrior code more than once so I'd like to pass..."

Brokenstar shook his head, "No way! This is finally something I wanna see!"

"There are loads of rules! Just pick one that doesn't matter that much," Blackstar growled.

" Yeah! " I added, "It's not like your going to be the next Tigerstar."

Tigerstar flicked my pelt with his tail with annoyance.

"Fine, I'll do it."

Hollyleaf padded away. I didn't want to get up and follow her to make sure she did the dare so I sent Brokenstar to track her. Hawkfrost, Lionblaze, and Leopardstar followed, wanting to see the action for themselves.

* * *

Hollyleaf, Lionblaze, Brokenstar, Hawkfrost, and Leopardstar weren't back yet. Everyone was getting restless. Firestar was sleeping next to Sandstorm, Graystripe was eating a mouse. Breezepelt was getting a drink of water, Heathertail was away hunting. Nightcloud and Rainflower were exchanging a few sharp words. The medicine cats were all meowing silently to each other. Leafpool was pulling a thorn out of Crowfeather's paw, Blackstar was talking to Raggedstar, Russetfur, and Boulder. Crookedstar, Bramblestar, Onestar, Tallstar, Dovewing, and Tigerstar(AVoS) were growling softly at each other. Ashfoot was staring up at the stars with Deadfoot dozing beside her. Briarlight, Bumblestripe, and Blossomfall were asleep. Silverstream was swimming with Willowbreeze and Mistystar. Tigerstar was asleep beside me.

Suddenly the bushes trembled and put stepped Hollyleaf.

"Hollyleaf! Your finally back!" Leafpool meowed.

"Yeah! What took so long?" I growled.

"It took me forever to catch a rabbit and eat it, " she answered.

Everyone who was asleep was now awake. Tigerstar got up and shook his pelt out and stalked towards Hawkfrost.

"What rule did you break?" Jayfeather called out.

" Well I went hunting onto Windclan territory and caught a rabbit. Then I ate it on Windclan territory and didn't bury the prey. "

Bramblestar stared at Hollyleaf in shock, "You did all the _that_?"

" She did! We all saw it! " Lionblaze meowed jestering to Hawkfrost, Brokenstar, and Leopardstar.

"Wait! You didn't bury your prey! It's going to attract foxes!" Onestar growled.

"Awww! Is Windclan scared of foxes?" I teased.

" Never! But I would rather keep the foxes away! " Onestar huffed.

"Well it looks like Spiritfeather lightened up a little!" Willowbreeze noticed.

Hawkfrost growled, "It's still early."

I huffed, "So you want me to go back?"

" **NO! **" Multiple cats yelled.

I laughed, " You guys are easy to tease! "

Firestar breathed a sigh of relief, "Spiritfeather don't ever worry is like that again!"

" Yeah Spiritfeather! I hate to agree with Firestar but never do that again! " Tigerstar growled.

"Awww was it hard to agree with Firestar?" I teased.

Tigerstar bared his teeth, "Don't push it, Spiritfeather!"

* * *

"Okay! Jayfeather! **Duskspiral **would like you to find the remains of your stick ," I informed the blind tom.

"Heh Heh! Yeah let me think about that...hmmmm... NO! " he snapped.

"What's so important about a stick?" Hawkfrost asked.

"There are tons of sticks! I'm sitting on a stick! A tree is basically a stick sticking out of the ground!" Hawkfrost said.

" Well this particular stick is important to Thunderclan because it marks the cats that died during the great battle, " Lionblaze explained.

"Oh...so a stick with scratches on it!" Hawkfrost meowed.

Jayfeather sighed and Hawkfrost smiled. The blue eyed tom was enjoying this.

"Sorry **Duskspiral **but no way!" Jayfeather growled.

"Wait! He can't refuse! It's not fair! " Breezepelt wailed.

"Sorry! But it's a life or death situation and I don't want Jayfeather to die," I told them.

" I do! " Tigerstar yowled.

I cuffed Tigerstar, "Go sit by Deadfoot" I ordered him, baring my teeth.

"Maybe Deadfoot can teach you some manners!" I growled.

Tigerstar got up and stalked over to Deadfoot and sat down with a thump.

"Good!" I smiled. "Next is a question from **Ivystorm **to Heathertail."

" Yes! Now I finally get a question! " Heathertail pricked her ears.

"Why do you love Breezepelt?"

Heathertail momentary froze, "Well at first I was in love with Lionblaze but when he turned me away, I took an interest into Breezepelt hoping to make Lionblaze jealous but with me acting like I loved Breezepelt I actually started developing feelings for him." Heathertail confessed.

I tilted my head, " Interesting... "

Crowfeather stared at Heathertail along with Breezepelt. Leafpool and Squirrelflight glared at Lionblaze with identical expressions.

Lionblaze ducked his head, "W...What's next?"

I looked at the next thing on the list, " Okay, Flametail! You got a dare! It's from **RobinLudgate**! "

Flametail looked nervous and excited at the same time, "What is it?"

I smiled, " You have been dared not to drown! "

Flametail huffed with annoyance, "That is getting old! Is that seriously what it says?"

"Yep!"

" Ugh! " Flametail padded to the other side of the clearing.

"Alright!" I meowed. "This is the last dare for tonight!"

"What is it? " Mothwing asked.

"It's for Leafpool from **Guest**. Leafpool! You are to kiss Crowfeather!" I announced.

"Well... Um okay."

Leafpool was already laying next to Crowfeather, she leaned on and rubbed noses with him, lasting a couple heart-beats.

Hollyleaf had closed her eyes and Firestar looked like he was going to murder Crowfeather.

Leafpool pulled away and settled back down.

"That's all for tonight. Every cat settle down and get some sleep and we will finish this tomorrow," I ordered.

Everyone curled up, including me, and we all soon fell asleep.

**~Spiritfeather**


	2. Chapter 2

A paw nudged me awake, "Spiritfeather wake up! Some cats went hunting and brought back loads of prey!"

I opened my eyes and saw Firestar standing over me. I stood up and shook my fur out, fluffing it against the cold. Firestar was right, almost every cat who went hunting brought back prey. Leopardstar and her warriors brought back fish, Tallstar brought back rabbits, Thunderclan with some mice and voles, and Shadowclan with frogs and birds. Suddenly Graystripe appeared with some weird object hanging in his mouth. It was kind of big and you could put stuff in it. Graystripe dumped the contents out of the thing he was holding. Delicious smells was coming from it. They were round, some had holes in it and other didn't.

"Graystripe! What is that stuff?" Blackstar asked.

"Its called Waffles and Pancakes! When I lived with twolegs, they would eat it in the morning. Sometimes their kits would give it to me!" Graystripe meowed happily.

"I am not eating that!" Ivypool growled.

I gave an evil grin, "Firestar! I dare you eat those Waffles!"

Firestar looked shocked, "You can't dare me!"

"Yes I can! I invited you all here and I'm in charge so I can dare you!"

Tigerstar laughed, "Eat up little kittypet! Eat your food!"

"Not so fast Tigertstar," I meowed, "You have to eat those Pancakes!"

Tigerstar looked at me, "I am not eating those!"

"Think of it as a race," I meowed.

"A _race_?" both toms glared at me.

"Yeah the first cat to eat all of their waffles or pancakes gets to dare their opponent," I said.

"Daring Firestar would be the best!" Tigerstar exclaimed.

I held a paw up, "You have to win first."

"No problem! Are you for it _Firestar_?" Tigerstar spat.

"Anytime!"

"Graystripe! Bring the twoleg food over here!" I ordered.

Graystripe pushed the food towards the toms and stepped back.

"On your marks! Get Set, GO!"

Firestar and Tigerstar dove right in, the two toms where neck and neck. Firestar ate the waffles only stopping to swallow. Tigerstar never stopped, he was determined to finish before Firestar.

"Firestar! Go Firestar!" Leafpool and Squirrelflight yelled.

"You can do it Tigerstar! Show that Kittypet whose boss!" Brokenstar growled.

I shook my head in amusement, the clans were acting like it was battle.

Then suddenly Firestar ate his last Waffle, Tigerstar only had one more left but it was too late, Firestar won.

"Yes! Firestar did it!" almost all the cats cheered.

Only Hawkfrost and Brokenstar remained silent, staring at Tigerstar with disgust.

"Firestar! You won! Now you can dare Tigerstar!" I meowed.

Firestar let out a burp, "I would rather ask a question, Tigerstar! Why do you hate me so much?"

Tigerstar glared at me.

"You have to answer," I told him.

Tigerstar rolled his eyes, "Reason one: You look my father who abandoned his clan to become a kittypet. Reason two: Bluestar paid you too much attention. Reason three: Your a kittypet and became leader. Reason four: You broke the Warrior Code multiple times and barely got punished, I break the Warrior Code and I get exiled!"

"So basically you hate Firestar because the world isn't fair?" I laughed.

"Shut it Spirit!" Tigerstar growled at me.

I stopped laughing, "Lets eat!"

* * *

**Okay so that whole 544 words paragraph thing was for Muziccat91. Anyways these are cats so please cat dares, in real life you should NEVER give your cat human food. So yeah lets continue this chapter!**

* * *

I finished my rabbit that I was sharing with Hollyleaf. I licked my tongue around my mouth to gather any last traces of morsel.

"Alright! We have some more dares and questions!" I meowed.

Every cat went back to their previous spot from yesterday.

"Okay Tigerstar you are up first! You have a question and a dare from **Muziccat91**! What would like first?"

"Dare first!" Tigerstar yowled.

I smiled, "Alright, You have been dared to go and hang out with Sandstorm for one day and at the end of the day you must kiss her!"

Sandstorm opened her mouth in shock, her pale, leaf-green eyes glaring at me.

"Sorry, but you have to!"

Firestar glared at Tigerstar, Tigerstar glared at me, flexing his claws. I knew he wasn't going to hurt me, none of these cats were going to hurt me.

"Well! Get going!" I pushed Sandstorm and Tigerstar together.

Tigerstar glared at me again before turning to Sandstorm, "Well lets go!" he grumped.

Tigerstar and Sandstorm walked off together.

"We are going to follow them... right?" Brokenstar asked me, his eyes gleaming.

"Oh Yeah!" I nodded, "But I can only take five of you, six at the most"

"why can't we all come?" Leafpool asked me.

"Because if we come and watch them then they have a better chance of not doing the dare!"

Hawkfrost shifted his paws, "Who gets to go?"

"Brokenstar, Hawkfrost, Lionblaze, and Tawnypelt!" I decided.

All the other cats grumbled and hissed, but I didn't have time for this. I gather the cats that were coming with me and we left.

* * *

I was sitting above Tigerstar and Sandstorm in a tree. The two cats where far enough apart that their fur didn't brush when they walked but close enough together where any passing cat might mistake them for mates. I gave a small purr at the sight of the two of them not tearing each other fur out, after all Tigerstar did kill Sandstorm's father. Then Tigerstar got into a hunting crouch and pulled himself forward. A little ways away was a thrush. Tigerstar bunched his muscles and leaped, killing the thrush instantly. The dark tabby tom brought his prey back to Sandstorm.

"We might as well share," he grumped, "No doubt Spirit is watching us right now."

Sandstorm dipped her head, "Thanks."

Tigerstar grumped, "And no doubt she brought some cats to watch us."

"Do you really think Spiritfeather is here?" Sandstorm asked with a mouthful of food.

"I wouldn't put it past her, she would never pass up this opportunity to tease us."

"How did you meet her?"

"After I got exiled, I was wondering around the forest and I came across her fighting a badger. I went to help her, figuring that she could repay me but when I came to help, she told me to back off and that she could handle it. I wasn't going to leave her so I helped her drive the badger off. When the badger left, Spirit said thanks and then left. I followed her for a while, into the two-leg place and found out that she was taking care of kits."

"Wait! Spiritfeather has kits?!" Sandstorm yelped.

Tigerstar shook his head, "No it turns out they where her sister's kits who was part of Bloodclan. So I left her and went back to get help from the rouges to destory Thunderclan. When I went to the two-leg place to get help from BloodClan Spirit was there. It turns out Spirit joined BloodClan to help take care of her sister's kits... But she is actually half-clan. She is Windclan and Thunderclan."

"Wow!" Sandstorm breathed. "I didn't know any of that!"

Tigerstar shrugged.

The two cats finished their meal in silence.

"So what now?" Sandstorm asked breaking the silence.

"Why don't we climb a tree?"

"Okay, nothing better to do."

Tigerstar walked right under my tree, "This looks like a good tree!"

Sandstorm rushed over, "Race you to the top!"

Sandstorm and Tigerstar climbed my tree, I backed up to the trunk, hoping that they wouldn't see me.

Then Tigerstar stopped on my branch, "Spirit? I knew it!"

"Spiritfeather! What are you doing here?" Sandstorm growled.

"Well its not like I trust you!" I shook my pelt out.

"Why not?" Sandstorm asked.

"Well, Sandstorm you tried to back out of your dare with Graystripe, and Tigerstar its not like your the most trustful cat around!" I spat.

"Spiritfeather! What's going on up there?" Hawkfrost was at the bottom of tree.

I ignored him, "I'm going back to the clearing because there are some dares and questions."

Tigerstar let out a sigh of relief, "Good!"

"But, Brokenstar, Lionblaze, Hawkfrost, and Tawnypelt is staying here to watch you. And if you don't do what your dare is, then I will come up with something worse." I meowed.

"Friendly isn't she?" Sandstorm mused.

Tigerstar huffed with annoynce and resumed climbing the tree.

I flicked my tail in farewell and left.

* * *

"Jayfeather!" Hollyleaf yowled.

"What is it?" the blind tom snapped.

"I found the stick! It still has the marks on it!" Hollyleaf gasped.

We were onto a dare for Hollyleaf to come up with a prank for Jayfeather with the help of Berrynose. The dare was from **Muziccat91 (I know it seems like I'm favioring Muziccat91 but they were first. But all your dares and questions will be answered). **

Jayfeather ran his paw over the stick, "Wow!" He breathed. " I can't believe you found it! I thought it got destroyed! "

Suddenly Breezepelt walked into the clearing, he just got back from making dirt.

"Hey! You guys got a scratching stick to sharpen our claws! Cool!" He ran over the stick.

"Don't be an idiot Breezepelt!" Jayfeather hissed. "That is not a scratching stick!"

"But...it has scratch marks in it...making it a scratching stick."

Breezepelt reached up and dragged his claws into the stick, shreading it. His claws made deep and long scratch marks.

Jayfeather stared in horror, "You...You ruined it!"

Breezepelt was staring at his claws, "nice and sharp!"

Hollyleaf couldn't hold it in anymore, "Jayfeather! That's not the real stick! Berrynose, Breezepelt, and I came up with a prank! And you fell for it!"

Jayfeather snapped his head toward his sister, "What!" He shrieked.

"I'm sorry, but I had to!"

Jayfeather glared at Hollyleaf, then turned to his half-brother, "I Hate You!"

Then Jayfeather stalked off and sat by the lake. Leafpool hurried over to comfort him.

"Okay! Hollyleaf now you have a question! From **Muziccat91**!"

She sighed, "What is it?"

"Why can't you break the Warrior code? Why is it so important to you?"

" Well without the Warrior Code, we aren't much better than rouges! I wanted to be the best warrior that I could be, but after the secret of my parents came out and that I was half-clan I realized that the Warrior Code wasn't that important until I killed Ashfur. "

"Oh, well sometimes the rules need to change. After I'm like you! I'm half-clan too. My father was Windclan and my mother was Thunderclan but I was raised as a rogue." I meowed.

* * *

" Bluestar! Hurry Quick! It's an emergency! " I called for Bluestar.

Bluestar bonded out of the sky, her blue fur glowing in the setting sun.

"What is it? What's the emergency?" Bluestar gasped.

Firestar padded up to her with Graystipe by his side.

"You know Bluestar, when you were younger you had a sad life. You were always sad and grumpy ," Firestar noticed.

" Yeah! Your really quite Blue! Get it! Blue as in sad! But your fur color is also Blue making it perfect! " Graystripe laughed.

"Yeah! When Tigerstar's treachery was discovered you completely shut down! You were so Blue!" Firestar laughed.

Bluestar sighed, "Lets discuss the meaning of the word _emergency_ shall we?" She growled.

Firestar and Graystripe shared a look, "sorry but we have um...things to do..."

Bluestar bared her teeth at then and climbed back into the sky.

Firestar and Graystripe were dared by **Londonvetgirl25 **to make a joke about Bluestar always being _blue _to her face.

* * *

"Shouldn't Sandstorm and Tigerstar be back by now?" Tallstar called out.

"Yeah," I meowed, glancing at the sky.

The stars were just beginning to appear.

The leaves on a couple bushes rustled and Hawkfrost, Brokenstar, Tawnypelt, and Lionblaze walked out. Tigerstar and Sandstorm right behind them.

"Well? What happened?" Blackstar asked.

Brokenstar stepped forward, "They shared prey, climbed a tree, raced each other, warmed their pelts on a few flat rocks, shared more prey, and talked."

"Wait... They didn't kiss?" Deadfoot asked.

Brokenstar shook his head, "Nope!"

"They were hoping that Spiritfeather forgot about that part of the dare!" Lionblaze called out.

"Well, since you two didn't kiss, you can both kiss right now!" I meowed happily.

Tigerstar and Sandstorm glared at me before meeting each other's awkward gaze. Sandstorm sighed and stepped forward. Tigerstar went to meet her, their noses clashed painfully. They rubbed noses with each other, both their eyes wide open. The two cats quickly rub noses before Firestar intervened.

"That's enough! Sandstorm come along!" The flame colored tom ordered.

Breezepelt was laughing along with almost every cat. Jayfeather was grinning, showing his needle sharp teeth. Feathertail shot a look of sympathy towards Sandstorm.

I scooted over on the patch of grass I was laying on to make space for Tigerstar.

"Oh yeah Tigerstar! You still have to answer a question from **Muziccat91**," I told him.

Tigerstar hissed at me, then sighed, "Well it can't be anything worse than what happened today."

"What do you regret the most in your life?"

"Joining this game of Dares," he growled.

I lightly cuffed him, "No! Nothing like that!"

" Oh...hm...well not killing Bluestar? I guess? I don't know! I don't regret things Spirit! You know that! "

I huffed, "Fine! Good enough...I think."

Kesterflight lifted his nose up to the sky, "it's going to rain tonight."

Without saying a word, all the cats huddled together for warmth.

The laughter I was holding back was released.

Tigerstar looked at me with a hurt look.

"I'm sorry," I giggled.

"But the way you to touched noses was so funny! Your noses clashed so hard and you were both just staring at each other awkwardly as you rubbed nose!" I let out a mrrow or laughter.

"I'm glad I could amuse you!" Tigerstar huffed.

He got up from his spot beside me and laid down next to Tawnypelt.

I shrugged _Oh well! It doesn't matter anyways! _

I closed my eyes and fell asleep, a smile hanging on my lips; the clan cats had no idea what was going to happen next!

**Finished!**

**And Thank you everyone who reviewed!**

**Keep reviewing and PM me your dares and questions!**

**The faster you submit things the faster I can update!**

**A couple things!**

**1) If you have a dare for me let me know and I might consider it!**

**2) There is one thing that will keep staying the same through out the story! It might be a nickname, something a cat says all the time, or something eles. Yes there is multiple things that are the same but I am looking for one specific thing! The prize will be announced when someone guess it correctly! So guess away!**

**Thanks!**

**K,**

**BYEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE**


	3. Chapter 3

I swallowed my mouthful of squirrel that I was sharing with Briarlight.

"Okay! So we have more dares and questions!" I announced.

"Spirit, I think we had enough!" Tigerstar hissed.

I ignored him, "Now every cat settle down and get comfortable so we can start."

Blossomfall, Graystripe, and Bumblestripe laid next to Briarlight. Ashfoot, Deadfoot, Tallstar, and Onestar sat together. Mistystar, Leopardstar, Feathertail, Crookedstar, Willowbreeze, and Silverstream clumped together. Rainflower sat a little ways off, while Tawnypelt, Hawkfrost, Tigerstar, and Bramblestar stayed together. Jayfeather, Squirrelflight, Leafpool, Hollyleaf, and Lionblaze sat near Nightcloud, Breezepelt, and Crowfeather. Most of the Shadowclan cats settled down near each other. I laid down on my patch of grass that I was sitting on for the past two days.

"First is a dare for Mothwing! From **Ivystorm**!"

Mothwing looked worried, "After that's happened these past few days, I'd like to skip!"

I shook my head, "Can't do that!"

Mothwing just looked at me, and didn't say anything else.

I took her silence as an agreement.

"You have to shout at Starclan that they are your only religion and that you love them!"

"Um..." Mothwing shot a desperate glance at Leafpool.

Leafpool met her gaze and shrugged.

Mothwing turned to the sky, "STARCLAN! YOU ARE MY ONLY RELIGION AND I LOVE YOU!"

I shook my head, "Louder."

" Louder? I can't do _Louder. _"

"Well then we will just wait until you can," I meowed simply.

"Well I'll try... **STARCLAN! YOU ARE MY ONLY RELIGION AND I LOVE YOU!**"

"Nice job!" Jayfeather hissed. "I'm pretty sure I'm deaf now!"

" I wish Tigerstar was deaf, " Firestar muttered.

Tigerstar snapped his head toward the Thunderclan leader, "What did you say, Kittypet?"

" I said: **I WISH TIGERSTAR WAS DEAF!** " Firestar yowled.

Tigerstar launched himself at Firestar.

Firestar ducked and rolled over. Then he stood up on his feet and arched his back. Tigerstar lashed out and unsheathed paw, claws gleaming in the sunlight.

Graystripe rushed to Firestar's aid. I rushed over to Tigerstar. Tigerstar's claws caught Firestar on the nose. Firestar yowled and aimed a blow to the dark tabby warrior. Graystripe pulled Firestar back, while I tried to take care of Tigerstar.

"Tigerstar!" I spat. " but your claws away and stop! "

Tigerstar's hateful gaze turned to me, his eyes softened.

"Sorry," he muttered, then limped back. His shoulder bleeding.

" Firestar! What do you have to say for yourself? " Sandstorm growled.

Firestar shrugged, his nose bleeding.

Leafpool hurried from her spot to check her father and Flametail went to check Tigerstar's injuries.

I sighed, and resumed the dares and questions.

* * *

"Leafpool! You have a dare from **Ivystorm**. Ivy wants you to read a story about you on Fanfiction! I have the perfect one! It's called _Love will Find A Way" _by Kinkajou Karata! I've read it and I like it! " I meowed.

(**Hey! Quick Shout-Out to Karata!)**

Leafpool looked around, "Um...Okay?"

" Go back to camp and read it so we don't distract you. "

Leafpool got up and walked towards the camp.

Crowfeather turned to me, "What _is _it about?"

"What would happen if you and Leafpool stayed together!"

"Next is a dare for all of you!" I meowed.

"What?"

" For all of Us? "

"Are you sure?"

" is that even allowed? "

Questions fired at me.

"Yes, it's allowed." I quickly told every cat what they were going to do.

* * *

"Bluestar! Come Quick! This time it's really important!" I screamed.

Bluestar bounded our of the sky, looking worried, "What is it? I came as soon as I heard you!"

I stepped back and all of the clan cats stepped forward.

**Firestar**

Yo listen up, here's the story  
About a little girl that lives in a blue world

**Graystripe**

And all day and all night and everything she sees is just blue  
Like her, inside and outside

**Tallstar**

Blue her den with a blue little walls  
And her big blue kits

**Tigerstar**

And everything is blue for her  
And herself and everybody around  
'Cause she ain't got nobody to listen

**Everyone**

she's blue da ba dee da ba daa  
Da ba dee da ba daa, da ba dee da ba daa, da ba dee da ba daa  
Da ba dee da ba daa, da ba dee da ba daa, da ba dee da ba daa

she's blue da ba dee da ba daa  
Da ba dee da ba daa, da ba dee da ba daa, da ba dee da ba daa  
Da ba dee da ba daa, da ba dee da ba daa, da ba dee da ba daa

**Squirrelflight**

She have a blue den with a blue wall

Blue is the color of all that she wears

**Leopardstar**

Blue are the streets and all the trees are too  
she has a grand-daughter and she is so blue

**Bramblestar**

Blue are the people here that walk around  
Blue like her kits, it's in and outside  
Blue are the words I say and what I think  
Blue are the feelings that live inside her

**Everyone**

she's blue da ba dee da ba daa  
Da ba dee da ba daa, da ba dee da ba daa, da ba dee da ba daa  
Da ba dee da ba daa, da ba dee da ba daa, da ba dee da ba daa

she's blue da ba dee da ba daa  
Da ba dee da ba daa, da ba dee da ba daa, da ba dee da ba daa  
Da ba dee da ba daa, da ba dee da ba daa, da ba dee da ba daa

**Hollyleaf**

She has a blue den with a blue wall  
Blue is the color of all that she wear

**Crookedstar**

Blue are the streets and all the trees are too  
She have a grand-daughter and she is so blue

**Dovewing**

Blue are the people here that walk around  
Blue like her kits, it's in and outside

**Ivypool**

Blue are the words she say and what she think  
Blue are the feelings that live inside her

**Everyone**

she's blue da ba dee da ba daa  
Da ba dee da ba daa, da ba dee da ba daa, da ba dee da ba daa  
Da ba dee da ba daa, da ba dee da ba daa, da ba dee da ba daa

She's blue da ba dee da ba daa  
Da ba dee da ba daa, da ba dee da ba daa, da ba dee da ba daa  
Da ba dee da ba daa, da ba dee da ba daa, da ba dee da ba daa

**SHE'S BLUESTAR!**

The cats finished up their song. I rolled on the ground laughing.

Bluestar glared at me, "Spiritfeather!"

"Awwww. Are you getting emotional? Are getting blue?" I teased.

Tawnypelt leaned towards Tigerstar, "I think we broke Spiritfeather," she whispered.

Tigerstar looked at me laughing.

Every cat went back to their spots. Bluestar stayed where she was, shooting looks sharper than flint at me. I gasped and stopped laughing.

"It was a dare by **Darkpool14**! So if your going to glare, then glare at her!" I shouted at her.

Then I padded up to Bluestar and whispered in her ear. She looked at me, then nodded.

* * *

"Did you like my solo?" Tigerstar asked me.

Bluestar's obnoxious laugh filled the clearing.

I ignored Bluestar, "Nah, it was okay. I liked Firestar's solo the best."

Tigerstar glanced at me, "Your lying!"

Bluestar laughed again.

I smiled, "Maybe, Maybe not, but mostly Maybe."

" Well! Spirit! I think Tawnypelt is right! We broke you! "

Bluestar laughed again, really loud.

"I'm unbreakable! No one can break me!" I playfully snarled.

"Right...," Then Tigerstar changed the subject, "Why is Bluestar still here?"

Bluestar rolled on the ground laughing.

"Because she got dared by **Muziccat91.** " I meowed.

What...What was the dare? "

Bluestar let out another forced laugh.

"To laugh at everything you say!"

" is she going to do this the rest of the day? " Tigerstar complained as Bluestar let out another laugh.

"Well, there is only a few more things left. Then she will leave...I hope."

* * *

"Every Cat! Come on back!" I yelled.

We were taking a little break, some cats went to hunt, others took a nap, and some went and played.

Leafpool also came back, she told us that the story was pretty accurate. She also told us that she enjoyed it.

"Now we have a dare from **Duskspiral **for Flametail!" I announced.

"What is it?" He sighed, "let me guess...don't drown?"

I shook my head, "Nope! It's to go out onto the lake and lick the ice!"

"But there is no ice Spirit! It's the middle of Leaf-bare!" Tigerstar pointed out.

Bluestar laughed again, it was getting annoying.

"Hmmm...your right." I pricked my ears, "I know! Flametail! You have to swim five tail-lengths away from the island!" I decided.

"Um...no...um... I can't do that!" He stuttered.

"To bad! You have to!" I nudged the Shadowclan medicine cat to the lake.

Flametail swam in.

"Ugh...I hate this!" He moaned.

Flametail swam out five tail-lengths then turned back. Then suddenly his head went under them reappeared.

"H...Help...HELP!" he stuttered.

Silverstream didn't waste any time, she launched herself into the water. Swimming confidently in the water, never breaking a stride. She soon reached the _drowning _medicine cat. She was whispering in his ear. Whatever she said calmed him down and he slowly swam towards the island. Soon the two cats reached land. Tawnypelt fluttered around her son, weaving her body around him to soak up the water.

I nodded my head seriously, "Flametail, the whole point was _NOT to drown_."

Multiple cats purred with amusement.

Tawnypelt and Flametail ignored me, Tigerstar(AVoS) glared at me and bared his teeth. I bared my teeth back at him.

"We have a question!" I announced.

" it's from **Sterlingpelt**. The question is for Deadfoot! "

Deadfoot looked surprised, "What is it?" He growled.

"She wants to know how your foot became, "I tilted my head, "_Dead."_

Deadfoot glanced at his twisted paw, as if he forgot that it existed.

"Well my foot was always twisted, but one day I cut it and infection set in immediately."

" Oh, that is what happened! I always wondered that! " Firestar meowed.

* * *

"Berrynose!" Honeyfern yowled.

Berrynose shot out of his den, "Honey...Honeyfern?"

The cream-colored to reached up to nuzzle her, "What are you doing here?"

I was in Thuderclan camp, with Lionblaze, Jayfeather, and Bramblestar. Honeyfern for dared by **EclipsedStar of ShadowClan **to tell Berrynose that she was expecting his kits before she died.

"Well...I thought I should tell you that, I was expecting your kits before I died," she meowed hastily.

Berrynose's eyes widened, "Y...You were?"

Honeyfern nodded.

Berrynose's eyes widened even more, then he fainted.

* * *

"Berrynose! Wake up!" I nudged his cheek with my paw.

"Honeyfern?" His eyes slowly opened.

I feigned innocence , "Who?"

"Honeyfern was here, she told me that she was expecting kits before the snake killed her."

I shrugged my shoulders, "You must of dreamed it."

The cream-colored tom looked around with confusion but didn't say any more on the subject.

"Okay Berrynose! I have a question to ask you from **EclipsedStar of Shadowclan**! Eclipse and everyone wants to know why you act like your Starclan's gift to the clans?"

" What do mean?"

Bramblestar stepped out from behind a bush, "You know smug, superior ."

" I am a gift to the clans! I gave Thunderclan a warrior! I gave Thunderclan lots of kits! Without me, you wouldn't have defeated the Dark Forest! " Berrynose growled with pride.

I rolled my eyes, "Somethings with never change.

I gathered up Bramblestar, Jayfeather, and Lionblaze and we left back to the island.

* * *

"Can you make her stop?" Tigerstar growled, pointing at Bluestar.

Bluestar let out another big laugh.

I shook my head, "Nope! But we only have one dare left!"

"Good!" Tigerstar huffed , flopping down on the grass next to me.

Bluestar laughed again.

"Okay! Next is a dare from **EclipsedStar of Shadowclan**! " I announced, "And it's for Jayfeather!"

"What is it? " he sighed.

"You have to tell Leafpool that she is a great mother and that you love her!"

Jayfeather shook his head, "No way! That's lying! Besides, she gave us up! Lied to us, broke the Medicine Cat code and the Warrior Code."

"Sorry, you have to."

"No!"

"Yes!"

"NO!"

**"YES!"**

Jayfeather flatted his ears against his head, "Fine!"

"Oh and make sure we can all here you!" I called after him.

Jayfeather padded up to Leafpool who was sitting by Squirrelflight.

"Leafpool!" he said in a boring tone, "You are a great mother and I love you."

I nodded my head, _"Very persuasive."_

Leafpool looked worried, "You have never said anything like that before? Are you sick?"

Squirrelflight laughed.

Jayfeather didn't say anything else. He just walked back to his spot.

"Are we done yet?" Russetfur complained.

"Hm...for toady we are! In general...NOPE!" I meowed.

"Bluestar! You can leave now!" I ordered.

"Thank Starclan!" Bluestar meowed.

With that, Bluestar bounded back into the sky, Tigerstar let out a sigh of relief.

"She's gone!" Tigerstar meowed.

A faint laugh could be heard.

**"BLUESTAR! YOUR DONE!" **I yowled up to the sky.

* * *

Today was done, but the game?

Oh No!

We still had more!

**Finished!**

**Remember**** the faster you give me dares and questions, the faster I can update!**

**1) Please review!**

**2) ****There is one thing that will keep staying the same through out the story! It might be a nickname, something a cat says all the time, or something else. Yes there is multiple things that are the same but I am looking for one specific thing! The prize will be announced when someone guess it correctly! So guess away!**

**3) if you have a dare for ME Specially PM it to me and I MIGHT consider it! If you dare any of the other cats it will atomically happen, if you dare me I will consider it!**

**Thats all for now,**

**K,**

**BYEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE**


	4. Chapter 4

"Did you know that everyone keeps shipping you two?" Jayfeather asked Hollyleaf and Breezepelt.

It was early in the morning and most cats were either hunting or just waking up.

"What does _Shipping _mean?" Hollyleaf asked, confused.

"It means that they want you and Breezpelt to become mates!" Lionblaze burst out laughing.

"M...Mates?" Breezepelt growled in horror. "As much as I hate to admit it ...Hollyleaf is my sister for Starclan sake!"

Lionblaze, Jayfeather, and Heathertail looked at each other, in Jayfeather's case, just turned his head towards them.

Then the three cats burst out singing, "**SwEeT HoMe AlAbAmA!**"

Hollyleaf groaned and shoved her paws into her ears.

Breezepelt just simply stalked off.

"I'm not talking to you three for the rest of the day!" Hollyleaf hissed.

Hollyleaf also stalked off and went over to Willowshine.

* * *

After we all ate, Tigerstar stalked over to me. He laid down back into the spot next to me that he was inhabiting for the last few days. I stood up and snarled at him.

"What did I do this time?" He asked me.

I ignored him and stalked over to Firestar and Sandstorm. I sat with them.

I got dared to ignore Tigerstar and to avoid him. Every cat was in on it.

Firestar shot Tigerstar a smug look.

* * *

"Firestar! You have a question from **Londonvetgirl25**!" I announced.

"Oh no!" Firestar groaned.

"It can't be any worse than the dares that I had to do. After all, it's just a question," Sandstorm meowed.

"W ...what is it?" he asked hesitantly.

"You have to be honest, Who do you think would win in a fight? Sandstorm or Bluestar?" I asked.

"Um…..uh, Bluestar? Wait Wait! Sandstorm!"

"Why do you think Sandstorm would win?" I meowed.

"Because Bluestar is kinda old and weak and Sandstorm has been alive a lot longer and has more experience," he meowed cautiously.

"Interesting," I mused.

"Yeah Firestar!" Tigerstar crowed. "You didn't pick Sandstorm because she's your mate, did you?"

I hissed at Tigerstar and stood up, "I'm going to hang out with Purdy!"

I stalked toward the tree bridge then doubled back so I could listen to their conversation.

"Why is Spirit ignoring me?" Tigerstar huffed.

"Maybe you stole her prey?" Crowfeather growled.

"She was eating a shrew! I don't even like shrews!" Tigerstar growled back.

"Maybe you killed her parents!" Sandstorm countered.

"I didn't even meet her parents!"

"We'll you obviously did something!" Willowbreeze hissed.

"What does Purdy have that I don't?"

"Fleas and Ticks!" Ivypool burst out laughing.

"I have fleas and ticks!" Tigerstar huffed.

"Aww Tigerstar, are you jealous?" Dovewing cooed.

"Me? Jealous? No way!"

I gave a small purr and headed off to Thunderclan camp.

* * *

"So what you're sayin young 'un is that I can't tell any of my stories today?" Purdy asked me for the hundredth time.

I nodded, "yes Purdy. You have to."

"Why?"

"Because you have been dared by **Muziccat91**."

"Well since Mousefur and uh Longtail aren't here anymore, Purdy won't have no trouble."

"I know, so Berrynose and Brackenfur will stay here all day to give you the temptation to tell a story."

"Wow! She thought all of this out!" Brackenfur whispered to Berrynose.

"Well now you are all set! So I'll be leaving!" I announced.

"What did ya say? Cats these days always mutter," Purdy went back into his den.

With a nod from Brackenfur and Berrynose I headed back to the island.

* * *

"Yeah! Well at least I didn't murder inncocent cats!"

"So? What does that have to do with anything?"

I quickened my pace, I could hear Firestar and Tigerstar yelling insults at each other, again.

I shot in between the two snarling cats, "What in the name of Starclan is going on?"

"Oh so now you're talking to me?" Tigerstar sneered.

I ignored him and turned to Firestar for an explanation.

"Well it was kinda my fault. I told Tigerstar that the reason you were ignoring him is because he killed your family."

"Tigerstar has never met my family! Well he did meet my sister's kits, but that was moons ago!" I growled.

"See! I told you!" Tigerstar sneered.

I gave a warning growl, ""Tigerstar! Be quiet!"

"And I also told him that you prefer me over him," Firestar added.

"At the moment, it's true, but I'm still mad at you Firestar!" I shook my fur out.

"Wait! You prefer that flea-brained cat over me?" Tigerstar basically yelped.

I nodded my head, " Yes! You are acting like a flea-brained, no good, fox-hearted kit."

Tigerstar growled, then leaped at me. I was in shock, so was all the cats in the clearing. He scratched my shoulders and I took a blow at his ear. Then he disappeared. I looked around, he was in the shadows somewhere. Suddenly Tigerstar leaped out at me. Thinking fast, I rolled over onto my back. When Tigerstar landed, I fasted all my claws into his pelt and rolled. Now I had the upper paw. He cursed and dug his back legs into my stomach. I let go, blood dripping from my stomach. We circled each other. Then Crowfeather and Bramblestar shot forward and pushed Tigerstar back. Willowbreeze nudged me away like a kit, while Leafpool fluttered around me. Tigerstar's anger dissolved, he took a step towards me, "Spirit?"

Crowfeather and Bramblestar bared their teeth at him, Tigerstar fell back.

I laid down on a patch of grass, Willowbreeze curled her body around me. I loved it when Willowbreeze got all motherly. Leafpool was checking my wounds.

"Maybe we should end this game," Willowbreeze suggested gently.

I shook my head, "**NO!** We keep going!"

The cats said nothing and waited for the next dare or question.

* * *

Dovewing circled Hawkfrost and purred. Dovewing then started nuzzling him on the cheek.

"You know," she meowed, "I decided that you are handsome."

Tigerstar's(AVoS) jaws dropped.

Dovewing stood on her tip-toes and whispered into Hawkfrost's ears, "Will you be my mate?"

Hawkfrost leaped back, a look of horror on his face.

I stifled a giggle, Dovewing got dared by **Muziccat91 **to flirt with every male cat except Tigerstar(AVoS) and Bumblestripe.

Hawkfrost stilled looked scared, Dovewing just simply shrugged and walked to her next victim, Tigerstar.

Dovewing approach Tigerstar hesitantly. Tigerstar was in a mood. I stood up, ready to defend Dovewing if I had to. The cobwebs on my stomach flexed.

Dovewing nudged Tigerstar to his paws, then circled around him, purring. She wove her body around him and was mummering something. Then she went under his chin. Tigerstar was growling, but knew to hold his ground.

"Will you be my mate?" she asked sweetly.

"No way!" Tigerstar hit her on the nose repeatedly with sheathed claws.

I purred with amusement.

Dovewing shrugged again and went on to the next cat.

* * *

Finally Dovewing was done. Breezepelt's reaction was the best. He had hissed at Dovewing then climbed a tree, yowling. Dovewing sat beside her mate, Tigerstar(AVoS) was glaring at her. Every cat looked at me expectently.

"Next is a question for Hollyleaf from **Eclipsedstar of Shadowclan**." I looked at Hollyleaf.

Hollyleaf didn't say anything, just looked at me.

"Do you love Fallen Leaves?"

Hollyleaf let out a gasp, so did Leafpool, Crowfeather, Lionblaze, Squirrelflight, and Bramblestar.

"Who is Fallen Leaves?" Leafpool asked.

"Is he from another clan?" Crowfeather couldn't resist asking.

"When did you meet him?"

"Do I know him?"

"ARE YOU CRAZY?" Jayfeather burst out.

Hollyleaf looked uncomfortable, "I met Fallen Leaves in the tunnel, Fallen Leaves was a cat who was trapped in the tunnels. He was in the tunnels because he wanted to complete a test."

"So?" I prompt, "Did you love him?"

"Yes I did."

There was gasps from her kin. Jayfeather however, didn't look surprised.

"He took great care of me, he was the one who convinced me to come back to Thunderclan."

"Nothing like bonding with your family over a big secret! Isn't that right Bramblestar?" I mused.

Bramblestar lowered his head.

I turned to Tigerstar, Tigerstar met my gaze.

"Tigerstar!" I spat.

"Yes Spiritfeather?" He growled back.

"Hey this is the first time Tigerstar hasn't called Spiritfeather _Spirit_!" Brokenstar softly growled to Blackstar.

"Were in for a fight!" Blackstar agreed.

"You have a dare!" I hissed.

"Well tough luck! I don't want to do any more dares!"

I growled, "too bad! Your not in charge here, I am!"

Tigerstar and I were nose to nose. I took a step back. Just then a blackish brownish tom ran in front of me and Tigerstar. I leaped back, surprised. Then a jet black she-cat with white chest and paws followed.

"Sand! Get back here!" the she-cat yelled.

"Darkpool! What is going on?" I yowled after her.

She didn't hear me. Then Thicketwhisker ran past.

"Thicket!" I growled.

Thicket slowed down for a heartbeat. He shot me an apologetic look then followed his siblings into the bushes. I shook my head, half amused, half annoyed

"Now Tigerstar you have a dare, but if you want to quit then be my guest," I sighed, all the fight going out of me.

Tigerstar looked worried, along with every cat in the clearing. I never admitted defeat.

"Fine I'll do the dare," he grumbled.

"Your dare is from **Eclipsedstar of Shadowclan **you have to tell everyone that you are sorry for what you have done."

"What exactly do I have to apologize for?"

"For breaking the warrior code, almost destroying all four clans, betraying Thunderclan and killing for no reason."

Tigerstar looked like he was going to object, then obviously thought better.

"I am sorry for breaking the warrior code. Every cat I'm sorry for trying to destroy your clans, and killing your clanmates for no reason. I apologize for betraying Thunderclan," he muttered.

I tried keeping a straight face. Brokenstar was watching with undisguised amusement. Firestar was laughing, Hawkfrost was grinning, Blackstar was laughing, and Bramblestar was stone-faced.

"And Spirit," Tigerstar shot me a rueful look, "I'm sorry for trying to kill you."

I looked around, Crowfeather was baring his teeth, Willowbreeze was hissing, and Leafpool was pacing.

I looked back at Tigerstar, he met my gaze expectantly, "Sorry, you're not getting off that easily."

I had just rembered my dare to ignore him, and I was failing. Misrably. So I stalked off to sit by Crowfeather, Leafpool, and Feathertail. A couple heartbeats later, Willowbreeze joined us. Tigerstar hissed, but that was nothing new.

* * *

I looked up at the sky, the sun was slowly setting.

"I need to go check on Purdy," I meowed, standing up.

"I'll come too!" Jayfeather announced, "I need to check on Alderheart."

"I wanna come," Squirrelflight stood up.

I shrugged, "Okay, then lets go. Every one else, go hunt."

Jayfeather and I followed Squirrelflight back to Thunderclan camp.

* * *

"So how was he?" I asked Berrynose.

"It was torture! Purdy didn't tell any stories but Bracknefur and I had to!" Berrynose huffed.

"Ooo What stories did you tell?"

"I told the story of getting my tail stuck in a fox trap and the battle in the tunnels with Windclan."

"What stories did Brackenfur tell?" I asked.

"The story about the Great Journey and when Tigerstar tried to take over all four clans."

Purdy was sleeping and Brackenfur was out hunting.

"What are you guys doing on the island anyways?" Berrynose asked me.

"Daring and asking questions."

"Can I join?"

Just then Squirrelflight and Jayfeather walked towards us.

**"NO!" **we all yelled.

"Why not?"

"Because you are an obnoisius, annoying, mouse-brain, sorry excuse for a warrior," Jayfeather spat.

"Yeah its better that you stay here," Squirrelflight meowed almost apologetic.

"We need to get back, when Purdy wakes up tell him that he can tell stories," I ordered.

Berrynose groaned but muttered okay.

The three of us walked back to the island.

* * *

Tigerstar approached me, dragging a squirrel.

I turned my head the other way.

"Spirit said that she is still ignoring you and is still mad at you for trying to kill her," Firestar annouced to Tigerstar.

Tigerstar snapped his head up, "What did you call her?"

"Spirit."

"Calm down Tigerstar!' Crowfeather spat, "A lot of cats call her Spirit. I call her Spirit, Willowbreeze calls her Spirit, her parents probaby called her Spirit and her littermates."

"Then why haven't I heard any of you call her that?" Tigerstar challenged.

"Because every cat knew that you would go berserk," Bramblestar called out.

I was watching this argument with amusement, these cats were arguing over a name. I got up when no cat was looking and slipped away. I padded to a large tree and settled myself there. I needed a break from these crazy cats before tomarrow. I curled up and slipped into the dream world.

**All done!**

**What did you all think of it?**

**I think that this was my favorite chapter to write so far!**

**Please read and review**

**I am spreading the dares and questions out so If your things haven't been mentioned they will!**

**Also!**

**Yes I am in School! And if I get a C or below on any of my schoolwork then I get grounded! So if you don't here from me in a while, don't worry I'm not ignoring you! Chances are I'm just grounded! **

**If you want to enter a dare or a question, please PM me and leave the review section open!**

**So the thing that stayed the same in the previosuly chapters is Tigerstar calling Spiritfeather "Spirit"**

**And the winner of the contest is HollyleafML! HollyleafML gets to be featured in my "Warrior Cat High OC" story!**

**One last thing!**

**The whole Sweet Home Alabama was a dare from Darkpool14 and her brothers! **

**Well until next time!**

**K,**

**BYEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE**


	5. Chapter 5

**(My favorite chapter so far!)**

* * *

"Spiritfeather! Spiritfeather! Come quickly!"

I jolted my head, hitting my head on the branch above me. That's right, I went to sleep in a tree because the clans are mouse-brained.

"Spiritfeather? Where are you? Its an emergency!" I heard Bumblestripe calling for me.

I jumped down from my branch.

"There you are!"

"Yeah I'm here. Whats going on?"

"Its an emergency!" he repeated.

"Are you going to tell me or not?"

"Firestar and Tigerstar are arguing again!"

I looked up at the sky, it was only moonghigh! I groaned.

"They are always arguing! And when there not, they're thinking about arguing!"

Bumblestripe looked confused, "Aren't you going to come?"

I let out a sigh, "Sure, I mean whats the point of sleep?"

I ran to the clearing with Bumblestripe at my heels.

I heard the two fur-brains before I saw them. Some of the cats were watching with interest, others with annoyed faces.

"What in the name of Starclan is going on here?" I growled.

Both toms jumped, they wore guilty expressions on their faces.

"Well Firestar was saying how everything was always my fault. So I told him that if he never exist then I wouldn't be trying to kill him," Tigerstar explained.

"No! You said that you manged to get rid of me..."

"Shut up!" I hissed "I wasn't really looking for an explanation."

"Sorry Spirit," Tigerstar mutterd.

"Yeah I'm sorry," Firestar echoed.

I let out a small sigh, I could be sleeping right now. It was too late for that. I wouldn't go back to sleep.

"Well since we are all up, we can continue the dares and questions."

I heard groans around me, but no one protested.

"So the first dare is from **KrazyKube** for Firestar and Tigerstar."

"Uh-uh!"

"No way!"

"You don't even know what it is!" I protested.

"Yeah, but its going to be bad, I know it!" Tigerstar growled.

"Exactly! Thats what makes it fun for us!" Brokenstar called out.

Firestar just groaned.

"Okay so you two have to spend the whole day together! No fighting, and no arguing."

"I can't do that!" Firestar gasped, "He'll kill me! Well, he will _try _to."

I shook my head, "No he won't."

"Well we can't do the dare," Tigerstar announced smugly, "Its the middle of the night."

I shrugged, "Not a problem, you two can start the moment the sun rises."

Tigerstar hissed. Firestar groaned.

"Okay, so lets keep going."

* * *

"This next question is for Graystripe and Silverstream. **KrazyKube **wants to know what were you planning to do if Silverstream survived. Were you guys going to run away or something?"

Graystripe and Silverstream shared a quick glance. Crookedstar hissed through his teeth, Willowbreeze just narrowed her eyes.

"Well I was actually planning to join Thunderclan to be with Graystripe," Silverstream gave her chest fur an embarrassed lick.

"What if Bluestar didn't let you join?" I asked.

"Then I would've joined Riverclan. Either way we would be together," Graystripe meowed.

"You know Silverstream," Rainflower mused. "If you stayed in Riverclan then you could've stayed alive."

Almost every cat shot Rainflower a hated look through narrow eyes.

"Alright, now its time for the next one. Hollyleaf its for you from **Goldenheart3**. The question is what would you do if you were part of the three? And what do you think your power/powers would be?"

"Well um...If I was part of the three then Dovewing wouldn't have her powers so I guess that I would have hers. If I could choose a power that I really wanted through it would be to see the future and have visions so that I could protect my clan and make sure that all four clans live by the warrior code," she answered, shifting her paws. I looked to see what Dovewing expression was, she wore a frown but when she saw me she turned it into a smile.

"That would a helpful power," Lionblaze agreed.

The cats muttered their agreement.

"What I don't understand is why you and your siblings got power and I didn't!" Breezepelt complained.

"Because you are annoying. Your the Berrynose of Windclan." Jayfeather hissed through his teeth.

Crowfeather chuckled and Nightcloud frowned.

"Nah, he's worse than Berrynose," Lionblaze argued.

"Am not!"

"Did you or did you not try to kill Jayfeather and Poppyfrost at the moonpool? Did or Did you not try to kill me during the great battle?"

"I did do all of those things, but I also saved you from the stoats."

Lionblaze bared his teeth, a growl rumbled in Breezepelt's throat.

"Well Lionblaze and Breezepelt, since you two can't seem to get along. You will have to spend one whole day together!" I announced.

"You can't dare me!" Breezepelt protested.

"Oh the dare isn't from me, Mouse-brain. Its from **Goldenheart3**. So yeah you have too."

Both cats groaned, but didn't argue.

"What's next on the list?" Blossomfall asked.

"So **Goldenheart3 **has a question for Leafpool."

Everyone looked at Leafpool, the tabby she-cat shifted her paws, "What is it?"

"If you had the chance/choice would you go back and leave with Crowfeather?"

Nightcloud hissed, Breezepelt growled, Squirrelflight sized up Nightcloud, and Lionblaze narrowed his eyes at his half-brother.

"If Cinderpelt didn't die and the badgers never attacked then yes I would. I probably would've stayed with him." she answered finally.

"Do you think that you would have kept the names of Lionblaze, Hollyleaf, and Jayfeather?" I pressed on.

"Well, I was originally going to name Hollyleaf after Crowfeather because she is the spitting image of him, but Lionblaze and Jayfeather would've stayed the same."

"I never knew that!" Hollyleaf burst out.

Leafpool shot her daughter a withering look, "You weren't supposed to know."

"Yeah but..."

Rainflower cut Hollyleaf off, "Can we drop this and get going?"

"Sure!" I agreed. "After all the next dare is for you!"

Rainflower's eyes widened.

"Sucks to be you!" Hawkfrost hissed.

"What is it?" she snapped.

"The dare is from **Goldenheart3** and you have to apologize to Crookedstar for everything that you have done to him."

"I never did anything to him," she protested.

"Then apologize for not being a gentle and caring mother. And not loving him," I answered, not letting her get off that easily.

Rainflower grumbled.

"Do you want me to come over there and sit on you?" Boulder asked calmly.

"Fine I'll do it," she hissed.

"Crookedstar, I am very sorry for not loving you and not admitting that I like your brother more than you. And I am sorry that I didn't believe that you could be an amazing warrior and leader."

Crookedstar just narrowed his eyes.

"Mmm I didn't like that apology. So you can give your son a lick on the cheek," I decided.

Rainflower grumbled. She stood up and very slowly stalked towards Crookedstar. She leaned forward and quickly gave her son a lick on the cheek. Rainflower scuttled back to her spot.

"I hate you!" she bared her teeth at me.

I shrugged, "I get that a lot."

"And its not like you are loved by anyone," Tigerstar jumped to my defense.

"No one loves you either!" Rainflower shot back.

I tuned the two squabbling cats out. I looked up, the sun was rising.

"Attention!" I stood up on my hind paws.

Every cat turned to me.

"The sun has risen. That means that Firestar and Tigerstar are to go and hang out! Same with Breezepelt and Lionblaze!"

All four cats groaned.

"You are not to come back until dusk," I meowed.

The four cats eyed each other, growling, hissing, and baring teeth.

Firestar touched noses with his mate, Breezepelt did the same. Lionblaze said a quick good-bye to Jayfeather and Hollyleaf. Tigerstar just brushed past me.

"Have fun!" I called out.

Tigerstar turned around and glared, but not before I saw a glimmer of amusement in his amber eyes.

The four cats headed out.

* * *

"**Muziccat91 **dares Leafpool and Squirrelflight to switch mates and to act like each other," I meowed with a wicked gleam in my blue/silver eyes.

Leafpool and Squirrelflight shared a glance.

"But Leafpool doesn't have a mate!" Nightcloud called out.

"Well Squirrelflight will be mates with Crowfeather and Leafpool with Bramblestar," I ignored Nightcloud.

"Don't I get a say in this?" Crowfeather yowled.

"Nope! But since the sisters are acting like each other, it will feel normal."

The sisters, seeing that they had no choice got up and switched places. Squirrelflight laid right next to Crowfeather, Leafpool did the same to Bramblestar.

"How long do we have to do this for?" Leafpool called out.

Leafpool was already acting like Squirrelflight, with the outburst.

"Until Moonrise!" I called back.

"Thats forever from now," Leafpool grumbled.

"Its alright sis," Squirrelflight soothed. "Its not that bad."

I gave a small huff of amusement, Crowfeather shot me a withering look.

"Now Ivypool! You have a question!"

The gray and silver tabby leaped to her paws, "Finally! I was getting bored! Lay it on me! I'm ready!"

"Alright. The question if from **Muzccat91. **Did you ever fall in love with anyone before?"

Ivypool froze mid-pace.

"W...Well before Fernsong, I was in love with..." she shot a rueful look at Hawkfrost, then at her paws.

"Well? Who?" Leafpool asked, being impatient just like her younger sister.

"I was kinda in love with H...Hawkfrost."

"I knew it!" Dovewing burst out.

Hawkfrost looked horrified, but also a tiny bit pleased.

I gave a small purr.

"Wait until I tell Tigerstar!" Brokenstar crowed.

"No please don't!" Ivypool begged.

"I'm going to whether you want me to or not!" Brokenstar said.

Ivypool buried her face into her paws and groaned.

* * *

We were all taking a little break. It was sun-high and almost every cat was sharing tongues or catching up to some well needed rest. Leafpool was snuggled up against Bramblestar. Squirrelflight was grooming Crowfeather's back with her tongue. I finished up my piece of rabbit and headed into the forest to find Tigerstar and Firestar. I pushed past some bushes with flowers on them, leaped over a fallen log. Soon I heard voices up ahead. It wasn't Firestar and Tigerstar. It was Lionblaze and Breezepelt.

"Were you really in love with Heathertail?" Breezepelt asked.

There was no aggression in his question, just curiosity.

Lionblaze nodded, "I was. Were you actuality happy that Hollyleaf died?"

Breezepelt nodded, then shook his head, "I was because I thought that if she was dead and gone forever then Crowfeather would love me. Now I realize that I loss the chance to have a sister. Not that Hollyleaf would accept me or anything."

I quietly crept away, the brothers were getting along and I didn't want to interrupt that.

I heard more voices down by the shore, so i headed there. I emerged from a big bush and what I saw almost made me rush out. Tigerstar and Firestar were fighting. I almost ran out until I saw that both toms claws were sheathed and that they weren't using any teeth. I breathed a sigh of relief. The toms kept "fighting" for a few moments then stopped.

"I'm hungry," Firestar announced.

"You sound like Graystripe," Tigerstar mused.

Firestar shurgged, "Lets go hunt."

Firestar led the way, Tigerstar was following close behind.

I followed them, I slipped on the rocks and splashed into the water. I stifled a yelp. I went under, water flooding my vision. I panicked. I moved my paws into a paddle but I was too scared to actually swim. My head broke the surface. I looked for the shore. I was pretty far out.

"Help!" I yowled.

My head went back under. Something wrapped along my leg. I thrashed. I was running out of air. The sun was above me and looked like a big white circle. Suddenly I saw a huge tabby with long claws under water with me. The tabby went down to my leg and bit through whatever was holding me down. I swam to the top. The tom grabbed my scuff and pulled me to shore. We quickly reached the pebbly shore. He dropped me.

"Mouse-brain," he muttered.

I shook my pelt and looked up to who rescued me. It was Tigerstar.

"Were you trying to drown?" he growled.

"Yes Tigerstar. I decided that I hate you so I decided to drown," I hissed sarcastically.

"Wow. It doesn't take long for her to get back to normal," Firestar commented.

Tigerstar glanced at Firestar then at me, "Tell me about it."

I coughed up some water, "So how's life?"

"Better than yours," Tigerstar meowed.

"Cheeky," I mewed.

Tigerstar turned towards Firestar, "Is Sandstorm like this too?"

"Nah," the fiery tom answered.

"Huh, you think that she'd more spirit than this one."

"Her spirit went out a long time ago."

I stretched out my legs.

Tigerstar turned to me, "Ready to go?"

I cocked my head, "Go where?"

"Back to the others."

"I can make it back by myself," I hissed.

"You can barely walk. What is Willowbreeze going to say when you walk back there and she sees that you can barley hold yourself up?" Tigerstar asked.

"It doesn't matter, only the weak need help," I used his old saying.

"Willowbreeze is basically the only family you have. She's not going to be very happy."

"Willowbreeze isn't family. She's just a cat that likes to mother others."

"Lets go!" Firestar yowled.

"Your not coming!" Tigerstar hissed.

I growled, "You aren't either."

"Says who?"

"Says me!"

Tigerstar and I had our heads pushed together.

I whirled around and started walking away. My paw that was grabbed under water was hurting. I was limping. Tigerstar was behind me, he sucked at creeping up.

"Go away Tigerstar!"

"Fat chance Spirit," he mused.

This time I ignored him.

* * *

"Spiritfeather! What happened?" Willowbreeze gasped, "Your soaked!"

"Tell me about it," Tigerstar huffed.

"Your wet too!" Crowfeather observed.

The black tom took a threatening step forward, "What did you do?"

"Nothing! Nothing!" Tigerstar growled, "The only thing I did was pull this fur-brain out of the lake!"

"Right... and I'm the leader of Shadowclan," Willowbreeze meowed.

I gave a small huff of amusement.

"Spiritfeather? Did Tigerstar pull you out of the lake?" Squirrelflight chimed in.

I sighed, "Yes."

"Well thanks I guess, but Spirit is strong. She could've got out herself," Willowbreeze said.

I turned to the broad shoulder tabby, "You have overstayed your visit. Firestar is waiting for you."

Tigerstar dipped his head to me, an act that surprised me.

"Stupid fur-brain," he muttered as he brushed past.

"Now back to the dares..."

* * *

Dovewing bounded over Tigerstar(AVoS).

"I'm back!" she announced.

The gray she-cat sat down next to her mate.

Tigerstar(AVoS) stood up, "Dovewing! Leave me alone for once! You are such a conceited idiotic brat!"

"B..But..." Dovewing looked hurt.

"Fine! I don't need you anymore! I have Bumblestripe!"

Bumblestripe hissed, "I'm over you Dovewing! You had your chance! Tigerstar(AVoS) is right! You are a conceited idiotic brat!"

There were gasps through-out the clans.

Dovewing's eyes widened, then she ran into the forest.

Once I knew that Dovewing was far enough away where she couldn't hear me, I stood up.

"Every cat calm down! Tigerstar(AVoS) and Bumblestripe got dared by **Briarfang** to do that."

I heard multiple sighs of relief.

"That was an awful dare," Brairlight mummered.

I shurgged, "She'll get over it."

Sandstorm looked at me, "Spiritfeather, Dovewing is the new Bluestar. It will take her three life times to get over it."

I Laughed, then winced.

_Stupid Paw_

* * *

**Spiritfeather**

Baby shark, do do, do do do do

Baby shark, do do, do do do do

Baby shark, do do, do do do do

Baby shark

**Hollyleaf and Heathertail**

Mama Shark, do do, do do do do

Mama Shark, do do, do do do do  
Mama Shark, do do, do do do do  
Mama Shark

**Leafpool, Squirrelflight, and Crowfeather**

Daddy shark, doo doo doo doo doo doo

Daddy shark, doo doo doo doo doo doo  
Daddy shark, doo doo doo doo doo doo  
Daddy shark!

**Bramblestar, Sandstorm, Onestar, Feathertail**

Grandma shark, doo doo doo doo doo doo  
Grandma shark, doo doo doo doo doo doo  
Grandma shark, doo doo doo doo doo doo  
Grandma shark!

**Russetfur, Boulder, Tawnypelt, Mothwing, Willowshine**

Grandpa shark, doo doo doo doo doo doo  
Grandpa shark, doo doo doo doo doo doo  
Grandpa shark, doo doo doo doo doo doo  
Grandpa shark!

**Hawkfrost, Brokenstar, Blackstar, Ivypool, Leopardstar**

Let's go hunt, doo doo doo doo doo doo  
Let's go hunt, doo doo doo doo doo doo  
Let's go hunt, doo doo doo doo doo doo  
Let's go hunt!

**Raggedstar, Nightcloud, Deadfoot, Ashfoot, Rainflower, Mistystar**

Run away, doo doo doo doo doo doo  
Run away, doo doo doo doo doo doo  
Run away, doo doo doo doo doo doo  
Run away!

**Crookedstar, Willowbreeze, Dovewing, Tigerstar(AVoS), Blossomfall, Bumblestripe, Flametail**

Safe at last, doo doo doo doo doo doo  
Safe at last, doo doo doo doo doo doo  
Safe at last, doo doo doo doo doo doo  
Safe at last!

**Everyone**

It's the end, doo doo doo doo doo doo  
It's the end, doo doo doo doo doo doo  
It's the end, doo doo doo doo doo doo  
It's the end!

We all got dared to sing _Baby Shark_ to Jayfeather by **Ivystormrandomness**. The poor silver tom looked confused.

* * *

"What was that for?" Jayfeather spat.

"You looked so sad, so I thought singing a song would cheer you up!" I explained.

"Yeah well I was just about to jump into the lake to make myself cheer up!"

"Jayfeather didn't you like our song?" Leafpool bounded up, energetic as ever.

"NO!"

Leafpool looked crestfallen, "Oh"

* * *

Tigerstar, Firestar, Breezepelt, and Lionblaze padded into the makeshift camp. Sandstorm rushed to check Firestar, Heathertail did the same.

"Not a single injury on you!" Sandstorm exclaimed.

"Thanks for trusting me," Tigerstar growled.

Tigerstar stalked towards me, then stopped short.

"Whats going on here?" he waved his tail towards Squirrelflight and Crowfeather sleeping together, their noses pressed together.

"Oh, yeah Squirrelflight and Leafpool got dared to switch mates."

"Why is Leafpool bouncing around?" he asked in confusion.

"Because they also got dared to act like each other."

"For how long?"

"Until Moonrise."

Just then Brokenstar padded up, "Hey Tigerstar! Ivypool is in love with Hawkfrost!"

"What?" Tigerstar growled.

"No, she _was_ in love with Hawkfrost," i corrected him.

A growl rumbled in Tigerstar's throat.

"Relax, it was moons ago!" I hissed.

Tigerstar flopped next to me.

Just then a storm broke, thunder clashed and lightning flashed. I whimpered. I was terrified of thunder. Willowbreeze came over and laid down on my other side. Tigerstar was inhabiting the other side of me. Another flash of lightning gave me enough light to see Crowfeather and Squirrelflight snuggling and Bramblestar standing over Leafpool giving her protection from the rain. I felt a warm body behind me and saw Hollyleaf. I gave a small smile. These cats hated the reason why they were here, yet here they were protecting me from the rain. More rain fell from the sky. Willowbreeze pressed her fur harder against me, after a sigh Tigerstar drapped his tail over my back, keeping a small part of my back dry.

"Hey Tigerstar?" I heard Willowbreeze mummer, "How did you learn to swim?"

"Leopardstar taught me, when I formed Tigerclan."

"Ahh Tigerclan. The good o' days," Firestar huffed a few tail-lengths away.

I shook my head with annoyance and amusement.

Then a large flash of lighting struck the ground. The bodies around me pressed closer. Suddenly a large heat wave came at me.

"The tree-bridge! Its on fire!" I heard a cat yowl.

I stood up, the fire engulfed the tree-bridge and was coming towards us.

"Everyone! Head towards the other side of the island!" I ordered.

Cats got up and raced into the forest. Soon I was the only one left. Willowbreeze was next to me and Tigerstar was staring at the fire.

"Willowbreeze go!" I ordered.

"I'm not leaving you!"

"Well I will sit here and burn unless you start moving!"

Willowbreeze gave a quick glance at me and ran into the forest. I gave a small sigh of relief.

"Lets go!" I yelled to Tigerstar over the rain.

Tigerstar nodded and we followed everyone else.

* * *

I shivered. The fire went out. The tree-bridge was gone. The medicine cats were checking every cat to make sure that they were okay. Dovewing twisted her paw, I had opened my wound on my stomach that Tigerstar gave me a few days ago. Bramblestar was missing a few clumps of fur from a thorn bush and Russetfur had a torn claw. We were all back to our makeshift camp. A few bushes were burnt and some patches of grass were gone, but we all okay. The rain was still falling, but the thunder and lighting stopped.

"Should we quit the game?" I asked softly.

"We nothing else to do, we can't get back to our homes. So we should continue," Firestar meowed.

Other cats mummered their agreement.

"We will continue tomorrow."

Every cat went back to their spots before the fire started. Willowbreeze had her pelt pressed against me and Tigerstar was on the other side. Hollyleaf was behind me again and other cats snuggled around. I gave another little shiver and closed my eyes

* * *

**Everyone I am SOOOOOOOOOO SORRY that I didn't update sooner.**

**Since the tree-bridge is gone then that means that you can't dare the cats in the original camps, you can only ask questions or dare the cats on the island. The list of everyone is on the first chapter.**

**Please Read and Review **

**And please PM me your dares and questions so we don't fill up the review section!**

**Also please check out my profile, I have a poll there and I am really interested in hearing your answers!**

**ONE LAST THING!  
MY GOOD FRIEND JOSEPH IDA MADE A FANTASTIC STORY SO PLEASE GO AND CHECK IT OUT!**

**That's all for now!**

**K,**

**BYEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE**


	6. Chapter 6

"Wakey Wakey," a cat softly called to me.

I gave a small groan and buried myself deeper into the grass.

There was a small thump in front of me, "Crowfeather brought you a nice, fresh, warm rabbit."

I just buried my head into my paws, "Go away, I'm tired."

"Some cat come quick! Spiritfeather is bleeding!" someone gasps.

"Out of my way!" I heard Jayfeather snap.

The blind eyed tom rolled me over onto my back, I gave no resistance.

"She opened her wound on her stomach again!"

"How'd she hurt her stomach?" I heard Bumblestripe ask, he was probably tilting his head in confusion.

"Tigerstar," a short answer.

"Woah Woah Woah! Wait!" Bumblestripe yelped. "Tigerstar? The one who saved her from the lake?"

Jayfeather let out an exasperated sigh, "Yes him."

The medicine cat put cobwebs on my wound then rolled me back onto my side. I opened my eyes to take in everything around me.

"She's awake," Leafpool meowed.

"I've been awake," I grunted. "My eyes were just closed, thats all."

Every cat was staring at me.

"What are you all looking at me for? I'm not dying," I hissed.

They all averted their gazes, finding a tree or rocks suddenly interesting. I struggled to my paws. Willowbreeze blocked me.

"Nope! You are staying right here!"

I shook my head, "The grass is all bloody. I'm not going to lay there."

I limped to another grassy patch and laid down there. Leopardstar, Tawnypelt, Flametail, Crowfeather, and Squirrelflight approached me.

"Spiritfeather?" Flametail asked.

"What?"

"We all think thats it would be fair if we had another cat telling us the dares and questions," Leopardstar started.

I tilted my head, "Why?"

"Because if you get dared or asked a question you could skip it because we wouldn't know," Tawnypelt meowed.

I thought this through. This wasn't a bad idea.

"Alright."

* * *

"So for this dare. Firestar has to go to the two-leg place and try to be a kittypet!" Yellowfang chuckled.

I had decided to have Yellowfang be the new host (**YOU CAN NOT DARE OR ASK YELLOWFANG! SHE IS OFF LIMITS!**).

"You have to say who the dare is from," I reminded her.

"Oh it's from **KrazyKube.**"

Firestar looked horrified, "What no way!"

"Run back to you two-legs kittypet!" Tigerstar meowed.

I sighed, "FIrestar we have been over this! Do it!"

"Aww."

Firestar stepped into the lake and began swimming towards the shore. We watched him until he was on the other side of the lake and heading towards a two-leg place.

"Alright Yellowfang, What's next?"

"Well, **KrazyKube **dares Squirrelflight to sing about wanting to be a kittypet all day. If anyone makes fun of her then they have to sing it to."

Squirrelflight gave a little bounce, "Singing is not so bad! I'm a great singing!"

"Oh no!" Leafpool groaned and used her paws to cover her ears.

Squirrelflight belted out a song:

Everybody wants to be a kittypet,

because a cat's the only pet who knows where it's at.

Everybody's pickin' up on that feline beat,

'cause everything else is obsolete.

Now a Cat that is torn

can make you wish you weren't born,

ever'time she plays; and with a vole in the act,

she can set the prey back

to the Old Clan Days.

I've heard some corny birds who tried to sing,

but a kittypet is the only pet

who knows how to swing.

Who wants to dig a long-haired gigor stuff like that?

When everybody wants to be a cat.

A cat with a torn,

makes you wish you weren't born,

ever'time she plays;

and with a kittypet in the act,

she's gonna set this music back to the Old Clan Days

Everybody wants to be a pet,

because a cat's the only pet who knows where it's at;

while playin' with a mouse you always has a food mat,

'cause everybody digs a swingin' kittypet.

Everybody digs a swingin' pet.

Squirrelflight finished her song. Man it was awful. I heard rats sing better than that. I looked around to see who was laughing. Bramblestar had a look of distaste, Hawkfrost was laughing. So was Ivypool, Leopardstar, and Brokenstar.

"Hey start singing." I told them.

Squirrelflight started another song, this time the cats who were laughing joined in:

**Squirrelflight**

Nataka kuwa paka! What a wonderful phrase!

**Ivypool**

Nataka kuwa paka! Ain't no passing craze!

**Everyone**

It means I want to be a kittypet! For the rest of my days!

It's our problem free! Philosophy! Nataka kuwa paka!

Nataka kuwa paka! What a wonderful phrase Nataka kuwa paka!Ain't no passing craze

It means I want to be a kittypet!

For the rest of my days! It's our problem-free philosophy Nataka kuwa paka!

Nataka kuwa paka!

Nataka kuwa paka!

Nataka kuwa paka!

Nataka kuwa paka!

Nataka kuwa paka!

Nataka kuwa paka!

Nataka kuwa paka! Nataka Kuwa- It means I want to be a kittypet! For the rest of my days! It's our problem-free philosophy Nataka kuwa paka!

Oh great starclan this was tourture. I watched as Breezepelt get back from making dirt and the look on his face when he saw the _Singing_ cats was priceless. I gave a small smile, then winced as I moved to the other side of my body.

"What in the name of Starclan is going on?" Breezepelt shrieked to his mate.

Heathertail looked at him then stalked off. Making her way to sit with Nightcloud.

Heathertail had been dared by **Goldenheart3 **to ignore Breezepelt. It wasn't as dramatic as the time I had to ignore Tigerstar but it was fun to watch.

Yellowfang held her tail up in silence, the singing cats sang a background song quietly so that we could continue with what we were doing. "Russetfur! **Goldenheart3 **wants to know why you joined Shadowclan and not any of the other clans."

Russterfur answered quickly, "I honestly didn't know that there were other clans. Plus my original home was closer to Shadowclan. I wouldn't want to join Windclan because I love trees, I hate water so no Riverclan. And like I said, I didn't know that the other clans existed so that means no Thunderclan."

"Wow, that was a really long and complicated answer," I meowed.

Russetfur shrugged and sat back down.

* * *

Graystripe wound his body around Heathertail was softly purring, "I've never really noticed your fur before! It's so pretty and soft. And your eyes are just gorgeous!"

Heathertail took a step back and Breezepelt jumped in front, "What are you doing talking to MY mate?"

"Are you sure that she is your mate?" Graystripe questioned. "Cause it seems like she is mad at you."

Breezepelt opened his mouth to speak but Silverstream beat him to it, "How could you! Not only is that rude but it is dishonest to your mate(s) and kits!"

Graystripe lowered his head, "I'm sorry. I'll try to renform."

"You better!" she muttered darkly.

This was very entertaining, Graystipe got dared by **WildXPaws** to flirt with Heathertail in front of Breezepelt and Silverstream. Making everyone suffer was a full time job.

In the background the cats were still singing kittypet songs. This time, Jayfeather, Lionblaze, Crowfeather, Nightcloud, and Bramblestar joined in. It was awful!

"We have a question for Tigerstar!" Yellowfang yelled.

Tigerstar was sleeping right next to me, I nudged him awake.

"You have a question," I whispered.

Yellowfang began, "The question is from **WildXPaws** and she wants to know who you love more? Goldenflower? Sasha? or Darkstripe."

"DARKSTRIPE!?" Tigerstar and I yelled at the same time.

"I HATE Darkstripe! He will never leave me alone! I wanna kill him more than Bluestar, Firestar, and Scouge combined!"

I nudged the tom roughly, "So? Goldenflower or Sasha?"

Tigerstar's eyes widened as he looked at me. Many cats were looking at us too.

"Sasha. She always loved me, Goldenflower dropped me."

Everyone was staring at him.

"You do know that Sasha was a kittypet right? You hate kittypets! Remember?" I asked slowly.

"Yeah Yeah. Next!"

* * *

"Ivypool! You got a dare from **Briarfang! **You have to confess your love to Breezepelt!"

Ivypool groaned and got to her paws, she looked at Breezepelt.

"Breezepelt! My **pelt **ripples in the **Breeze** when I'm with you! I love you so much and my heart drowns in a **pool** when I'm not with you!"

I stared at Ivypool, my mouth wide open, "D...Did you rehearse that?"

Ivypool looked at me, "Of course not!" she snarled.

"It sounded like you actually meant it..." Dovewing trailed off.

"Mouse-brains! I would never!"

* * *

**So I am not taking any more dares or questions! The next chapter will be the last! Until later!**

(Also, if you have seen the movie _Sandlot _who is your favorite character and why? Mine is Yeah-Yeah. Why? I have no idea why.)  
(I had Tigerstar play Yeah-yeah. Can yall find where Tiherstar said "Yeah Yeah")

*Nataka kuwa paka means I want to be a kittypet in Swahili.


	7. Chapter 7

**I am so sorry that I haven't updated sooner! I feel so bad, but I have been really Really REALLY busy! I had some help though from:**

**KRAZYKUBE!  
KrazyKube helped me so much! In fact he basically wrote this entire chapter himself! I just added a few minor details and the section after the dares! So everyone please go check out KrazyKube and his amazing story _Darkside! _Go check out his amazing story then come back! **

**Now here it is: The final chapter! **

**As always please read and review!**

The sun blared down on us as I called everyone together.

"Ok, guys, we have a bunch more dares to do before lunchtime!" A whole lot, no wait, everybody, pitched a fit. "Gosh, whyyyyyy?!" Ashfur wailed. "I swear, if I get another friendzone dare…"

"Ok!" I caterwaul. "First dare is from **Muziccat91**! Lionblaze! Come here!" Lionblaze visibly pales. "Oh, fox dung." He squeaks as he cautiously looks around for any prank traps. Finally, he reaches my point on the roots of the leader's tree. I slowly whisper his dare to him, and he turns an awkward shade of red. "Please, no…"

"What's wrong?" I taunt. "Scared of heights?"

"No! Just… this is going to be sooo embarrassing…!"

He gets up, and climbs over to a small bush, and takes some branches from it and attaches them to himself. Then, pelt still red, he makes the climb up the leader's tree. The rest of the cats started to murmur uncertainty, wondering what in StarClan's name he was doing.

Lionblaze takes one last sigh, then grabs a nearby vine and jumps, aiming for Jayfeather. Jayfeather, being blind, has no clue what's happening until he gets crashed into, all while Lionblaze singing, "OH, I CAME IN LIKE A WREEEECKING BALL!"

Jayfeather shrieked and slashed, accidentally slicing his brother's vine, which sent them tumbling across the island, and into a very prickly bramble thicket. "Lionblaze, I'm gonna - OW! - kill you when I -Fox dung!- get out of here!"

"Oh, no!" I call, still chuckling from the dare. "Don't kill each other! You still have dares to do!"

Dovewing stood up, looking around wildly, "What's going on? I can't hear anything!"

I cantained a small chuckle, "That's because you got dared by **Eclipsedstars** to pretend to be deaf. You have to keep being deaf until sundown."

Dovewing shook her head, after my instructions she would hear no more until sundown.

"Next up we have another dare from **Muziccat91**! This time, it's for Firestar and Tigerstar." Guessing it's another friendship dare, they both glare at each other. "And the dare is… prank wars!"

They both pause for a moment, shocked that they weren't going to do something nice to the other. Then, Tigerstar got a malicious gleam in his eyes. "I will so enjoy this!" Tigerstar cackled, and ran off to plan his first prank. "You're on!" Firestar yowled at his receding figure, and ran off to who knows where.

"Ok!" I yowl to the crowd of cats milling about. "While they're planning their pranks, I have a dare for Jayfeather from **Eclipsedstars**! Jayfeather, you have to tell Lionblaze a blonde joke."

Jayfeather turned to his brother, "What do you call a blonde with an actual brain?"

Lionblaze titled his head, "What?"

"A golden retriever!"

The entire crowd went nuts with laughter, facepaws, and the occasional "Oh Snap!"

Both Firestar and Tigerstar were looking on edge as they went about their activities in camp, relentlessly staring at each other. Firestar, being hungry, headed over to the fresh-kill pile to get something to eat, and picked out a plump mouse. Tigerstar turned the other direction and headed toward the entrance to the camp, though I could clearly see that he was trying not to chuckle.

Firestar sat down and took a couple bites, enjoying the flavor, when suddenly he retched a couple of times, and vomited all he had eaten onto the rest of his mouse. Practically every medic cat came running over, trying to see what was wrong. I already guessed what had happened, though.

"Yarrow," Cinderpelt confirmed, poking through the mess with a twig. "Tigerstar must have planted it in there, leader."

To that, the orange tom let out a yowl of indignation. "I'M SO GOING TO GET YOU FOR THIS, TIGERSTAR!"

I laughed. "Better use whatever prank you have, 'star, cause your rival is leading 1-0."

"Oh, believe me," He growled back. "It's happening as we speak."

He padded into the woods, after his archenemy. After a while, we found ourselves hiding right outside a small patch of clearing only a couple fox-lengths across. Darkstripe padded up to his idol with a ball of soaked moss, mewing, "…Brought you a drink."

Tigerstar, being (rightly) paranoid, gave it a sniff. "What the? This is mouse bile, Darkstripe!" He turns around, and spots me and Firestar, hiding in the brambles. "Hah! Caught your little trick, kittypet. Tell me, did you enjoy that mouse?"

All Firestar could do was snarl out a 'fox dung', and padded off into the forest again. "That prank didn't count if I caught it, right?" Tigerstar growled, tossing the reeking moss at me.

"I don't think so." I replied, backing away from the stench. "I mean, it wasn't a prank if it never had a reaction, right?"

I called all of the cats back to me after Several more pranks later, including fish, a sol impersonator, fire ants, and many other pranks.

"Well, this was quite the prank war," I yowled to the crowd. "And I've decided the winner is… Tigerstar with a score of 10-7!"

Dovewing scratched her ear, and shook her head. Desperately trying to hear something.

There was a cheer from the victor and most of the cats, aside from Firestar, who merely snarled and padded away to his spot beside Sandstorm.

"I think a more suitable name for you would be Poutystar!" Tigerstar gloated at the receding figure. "And they say I'm the brooding one!"

Firestar's claws pricked at the grass, upset that he lost to his worst enemy. Tigerstar was strutting around gloating as if he had just become leader of all the clans. I was sitting on my patch of grass watching, letting the cats take a little break before we went back to the dares. Tigerstar strutted over to me.

"I am the best," he gloated. "I beat that kittypet."

I nudged his shoulder with my head, "Quit bragging or I'll put fire ants in your nest tonight."

"You wouldn't!"

I shrugged, "Try me."

"Spirit!" he mocked growled.

Then he pounced on me, his claws tickling my sides and ribs.

"Hey!" I yelped. "That's not fair!"

He ignored me and continued, I was laughing so much it was hard to breath. I squirmed and tried to nip at him, but it was useless he had me pinned.

"Spiritfeather!"

I sighed with relief as I heard Willowbreeze.

"Tigerstar get off of her!"

Tigerstar let out a snort before letting me up, I shoved him with my head.

"Spiritfeather, some cats have been hunting. Go eat."

I nodded to Willowbreeze then padded towards the fresh-kill pile, Tigerstar grabbed a rabbit and pulled it towards me to share. I let out a small purr and took a bite. Warm juices flooded my mouth.

Just as Firestar grabbed his prey then padded away, Tigerstar, next to me, tensed up. I looked at him.

"What's wrong?

"I don't know… I can't move my body!"

I chuckled, "Oh, I know what's happening. Tigerstar, get ready for some karma."

"What are yo-"

Then, he jerked around for a few seconds, and to everyone else's surprise, started dancing and singing.

"Ooh, I want to be a kittypet

All my nine lives days

I want so bad to be a kittypet

to eat their food and plaaaay…"

Firestar, who had been alerted back by the shouting and laughing, was now doing both, rolling on the grass like a mad cat.

"HAHAHAHAHAHA! Tigerstar… *wheeze* wants to… HAHAHA… be a kittypet! Ooh, you are never going to live this down, mister kittypet!"

"What's so funny?" Dovewing wailed. "I can see you guys all laughing but I don't know why!"

Ivypool whisked her tail over her sister's mouth. Dovewing spat out a mouthful of Ivypool's tail fur.

"Oh, you know perfectly well that was a dare!" Tigerstar, done jigging, snapped. "And a horrible one at that! Who sent that?!" He snapped at me.

"**KrazyKube**." I replied, still chuckling. "And man, he chose a good one. Everyone saw that, oh wise kittypet."

I snickered and Firestar kept rolling on the ground. Tigerstar looked like he couldn't decide to kill first. It was now his turn to snarl and stomp off into the woods.

* * *

Leaves rustled in the trees as Tigerstar sat by the edge of the lake, staring at his reflection in the crystal liquid. "Why do I always get dared?" he growled "Oh but of course, I'm the villain. Not Ivypool, or Hollyleaf, or any other cat that killed before. No, just because I wanted power, I get called evil. Now, I get at least a moons worth of dares in a single day. I can't take this anymore. I… I need a friend."

I decided now was a good time to come out of the bushes I was spying in. I padded over to him gently, tail brushing the ground. His head snapped around. "What?! Do I have yet another dare?! Or are you coming to tell me that Goldenflower was also cheating on me? Whatever bad news you have, spit it out!"

I stammered. "N-nothing, I just wanted to see what you were up to!"

"Really!? Where's the part where the rest of these goody two shoes pop out and sing me a song?!"

"R-really, there's nothing! I just wanted to find you!"

He sighed. "Fine. You found me. Now what?"

"Can I sit by you?"

He gave a noncommittal grunt I figured was a 'yes'.

"You know," I meowed, "Not everyone sees you as a villain."

Now it was his turn to stammer. "Y-you heard that?"

"Yep."

"You think I-I'm not a villain?"

I nodded. "At least, I don't think so."

"Ok, who sent this dare?"

"I'm not kidding."

"Oh, come on, you're messing with me."

"Nope."

"Really?"

"Yep. And you know what I do see? In that reflection, I see a fighter. I like that, Tigerstar. You would fight to your dying breath for someone you cared about. And I see determination. And courage, and cunning. But you know what I like most?"

"What?"

"What I like most about you, Tigerstar, is you."

He blushes. "Thanks, Spirit. I… I l-like you too."

We sat there for a few moments, all our words and thoughts exhausted and tied up in this unexplainable feeling. Then slowly, I leaned in and brushed muzzles with the only cat mattering now, the only thing in my life.

* * *

"Okay!" I hollered. "Breaks over! Let's keep going!"

I had left Tigerstar by the lake and had left to go back to the other cats, giving the dark tabby some alone time.

I heard a hiss from Jayfeather, a groan from Firestar, and a snore from Graystripe. I waited as the cats settled back down before continuing.

"Tallstar!"

Tallstar let out a gulp and shrank a little, Brokenstar snickered.

"**Wolfik128** wants to know if you are still friends with Jake."

He let out a breath of relief, "I am, I can visit him in the skys, he doesn't walk with Starclan but there is a way where I can see him."

"Who is Jake?" Multiple cats asked.

"Firestar's and Scourge's father," I answered, wanting to cause some drama.

"SCOURGE?"

Even Firestar was surprised.

I started to explain,"Firestar and Scourge have the same father but different mothers."

"How do you know this?" Sandstorm asked suspiciously.

"She lived in Bloodclan when she was a warrior," Tigerstar answered.

Tigerstar had returned, or he was just hiding in the shadows.

"Can we please move on! I don't want to keep talking about my family," Firestar moaned.

"Sure," I shrugged. "Next is a question from **Wolfik128** to Tawnypelt. We want to know your opinion about your son being Tigerstar's copy."

Tawnypelt looked from her son to Tigerstar then closed her eyes.

"I wanted to name Tigerstar (AVoS) after my father because even though he was evil, killed cats, tried to take over all of the clans, killed Firestar, tried to destroy Thunderclan, taught..."

Tigerstar cut her off, "We're supposed to be talking about your son."

I gave Tigerstar a sideways glance, "Wow, I never really thought about everything you've done. I'm not sure I want to be with you anymore."

"See! Look what you did!" Tigerstar huffed.

Tawnypelt ignored us and continued, "I named him 'Tiger' because Tigerstar was also a brave and strong warrior, he did have some great values. I don't like how everyone assumes that my son will be as evil and vicious as my father!" She glared at the clan cats.

Every cat had the decency to look somewhat ashamed.

"And," Tawnypelt carried on, "I just wanted..."

I waved my tail to stop her, "Okay Tawnypelt, we don't need to know all of your thoughts. That's enough."

Tawnypelt nodded and sat back down, Tigerstar(AVoS) started whispering to her. Then Dovewing shook her head.

"I can hear again! I can hear again!" she bounced.

"Of course you can," I mused. "It's the end."

"The end?" she meowed.

Firestar tilted his head, "meaning?"

"Meaning it's over, there are no more dares, no more questions. It's finished. It's time to go home."

"Go home?"

"I actually liked this game."

"It will be nice to sleep in my own nest again."

I pricked my ears and listened to the cats talk about their experiences. We all had fun, had some laughs, learned new things. I looked at Tigerstar, and I got Tigerstar. Cats came up to me to say goodbye. Willowbreeze was first.

"It was nice seeing you again," she brushed her muzzled against me. "I'll miss you."

Crowfeather was next, instead he spoke to Tigerstar, "Take care of her, if you lay one claw on her I'll be back."

Tigerstar rolled his eyes, but nodded.

As cats said their goodbyes and started swimming home a pang of grief struck my heart. I am losing these cats again. I had to say my goodbyes and watch them leave once more. These cats were all brought closer together.

Breezepelt and Lionblaze were head butting gently.

Leafpool and Crowfeather quickly touched noses.

Firestar and Graystripe were meowing to each other.

Dovewing pressed her pelt against Ivypool.

Hawkfrost was talking to Bramblestar

Cinderpelt was meowing her goodbyes to the other medicine cats.

I swallowed a small pang of grief. Tigerstar touched his muzzle to my ear.

"It's time," he meowed gently.

I nodded and saw Firestar and Sandstorm waiting for us. One more goodbye then it was time to leave.

"Bye," I choked.

Sandstorm brushed her muzzle quickly against mine, "Thank you for inviting us."

"It's been a wonderful quarter moon," Firestar admitted.

"I guess it wasn't too bad," Tigerstar meowed grudgingly.

The two cats nodded at us as they leaped up into Starclan. I watched them until they were gone.

"Goodbye."

**I gotta be honest, this ending made me tear up! Tell me what you think of this story and was this ending what you expected or did you expect something else entirely. Again, please go check out KrazyKube and his AMAZING story Darkside!**

* * *

**Okay, Shoutouts first!**

Thank You **Wolfik128** for your amazing support and giving me dares and questions! I appreciate every single review and PM that you have sent me!

Thank You **Muziccat91** for your hilarious dares! I was also laughing when I wrote them into the story. Writing those dares were a challenge that I greatly enjoyed!

**Londonvetgirl25** Thank you for your support and those wonderful dares that you made Tigerstar do! I personally think it made the whole story better!

**KrazyKube **Where to begin! Thank You so Much for the support, the reviews, the dares, the questions, and just helping me! Without you, the last chapter wouldn't even exist! Thank You so Much!

**Hailstrike **Thank You for favoring my story! I am so glad for any support and I am glad that you decided to read my story out of all the stories out there!

Thank You **DawnFrostofThunderClan74** for your support and those dares! I am so happy that you and I became friends and I hope that our friendship will never end! Thanks!

Team Riptide, you never really reviewed much but I knew that just the reviews you did send me, I knew that you liked it! Thank You!

**HollyleafML** Thank You so much everything that you did. Your reviews and support gave me motivation to continue this story. I appreciate it! I hope to see you reading my furture stories!

Thank You **AlphaMac **for being one of the first people to read my story and review! I know that you were busying yet you still made time to read my story! Thank You So Much!

**WarriorCatsLilytail** I am so happy that you went and read my friend's story. If you hadn't done that, then would've discountined my story. Its because of you that this story had the chance to keep going!

**WildxPaws** You and I have been friends for a while. I read your stories and you read mine. You gave me some helpful hints on writing my story and some dares that made the whole story better! Thanks!

**Ivystorm** You always made sure to check back on my story and give me details that everyone who read the story loved! Thank You!

**Whiteout of the Ice and Night**, you came late but you still reviewed and told me how much you like my story! I hope that in the future you and I will be great friends!

And of course, Thank You So Much: **Darkpool14, Thicketwhisker, **and** Sandleaf** for being my first friends on Fanfiction and always helping and supporting me! I know that you have been busy, but you still Pmed me and reviewed on my story!

**And Thank You everyone else for just reading my story! I hope that this story made you laugh! And everyone please go check out these amazing, creative, and wonderful people that I have mentioned!**

* * *

Okay so now onto my plans for future stories.

_**The Feather of the Silver-Eyed Spirited Warrio: **_A story about my OC, Spiritfeather who is half Thunderclan and Windclan. She is raised as a Windclan cat not knowing that her mother was a Thunderclan cat. Follow her journey as she learns the truth, meets Tigerstar, Joins Bloodclan, and the battle against the four clans and Bloodclan.

_**The Sandlot sisters:** _What if the orignal nine Sandlot boys had sisters that they took the Sandlot each day? How would it affect the story and plot? (If you have not _The Sandlot _then don't read this story because it contains spoilers.)

**Now signing off one more time on _Ask The Warriors:_**

**~FreeEcho (aka Spiritfeather).**


End file.
